The 11th Annual Hunger Games
by Some Call Me Tickler
Summary: What happens when a tribute - Shadow Freeman - has telekinesis? Full summary inside, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know I have a couple of other stories going on, but I really wanted to do one for The Hunger Games. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, I won't update as much as I normally do (which is, like, once every two days) so I'll probably update each one once a week or something like that.**

**I got the main premise from reading The Medusa Project by Sophie McKenzie (it's really good, if you like kind of Sci-Fi ish stuff)**

**Okay so here's a full summary:**

**Shadow is fourteen, living with her sister, Sun and her father, in District 11.**

**Her mother was killed by the Capitol.**

**When reaping day comes, Shadow gets an unexpected surprise.**

**She's a Tribute.**

**But she has something up her sleeve that none of the other tributes have. Something she inherited from her mother.**

**She had telekinesis.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did, Mockingjay would be out now.**

**CLAIMER: I own the plot, and all the characters you do not recognize (My first OC's!)**

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I rolled out of bed, groaning.

Today was the reaping.

I had my name entered 12 times, I was fourteen, plus tesserae for my family. My father, and my twin sister Sun.

Sun and I, we're nothing alike. Never have been. There's a reason my name is Shadow. I take after my mother, with her shiny dark black-brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes fulled with mystery. You could never quite figure out what was going on in her head. Sometimes I wished I could've known her better, but other times I was just glad I had a photographic memory. It made remembering her so much easier.

Sun was an entirely different story. She had long light blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Like my father. It was funny when we introduced ourselves as sisters, let alone twins. No-one ever seemed to believe us. It was easier when people could look at both of my parents, see the resemblance. Now people who don't know us wonder if I am even a part of the family.

What normally gets people, even those we've known for years, is the difference between Sun and I. I'm shy and reclusive. Secretive. At least until I get to know someone. Sun is bright, open and charismatic. Friendly. Yin and Yang, someone once told us. I still don't know what he meant.

But Sun isn't like me. Sun doesn't have telekinesis. I do.

I got it from my mother. I remembered days when she was still alive. Sun and I were small, and she'd manipulate random objects. Send them flying through our small shack of a house for our entertainment. My father always seemed so fascinated by her abilities. He never had anything like that himself. He's lucky in a way. The Capitol hunted my mother down. They knew.

It killed her.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed some plain clothes, the reaping wasn't until later today. Good. If the Capitol is going to make us go to something as horrible as the reaping, I'd hate to have to wake up early for it. I strolled through our tiny house swiftly, grabbing a bucket as I went. It was my job to collect water every morning. No running water in the house. Thankfully, it was a short walk to a small stream running behind the row of tiny homes.

"Hey Shadow," Fynn called from the other side of the river. Fynn was one of my best friends. He knew pretty much everything there was to know about me, which was a feat in itself, considering I didn't normally tell people anything about myself. Guess it goes to show that I'm not just this person who keeps everything to herself. Fynn knows about the telekinesis – which was really by a fluke in the orchards one afternoon. He knew what really happened to my mother, not the Capitol's cover-up story that she died peacefully in her sleep. Everything.

But in return, I knew almost everything about him.

He was fourteen, my age, and he had three other siblings – all younger than him. His brothers: Fabian a twelve-year-old prankster extraordinaire, Theon, a quiet, smart eight-year-old. And his little sister, Storm, who was six, and quite possibly the sweetest little girl you could ever meet.

I knew his views on everything, but then again, everyone did. It wasn't as though he kept it a secret.

"Hey," I called back, smiling.

"Reaping today," he commented, trying to keep his tone light, but still obviously a little scared. It was Fabian's first reaping, and he'd _had _to get tesserae, so his name was entered seven times. Fynn was entered 21 times. I really hoped he didn't get chosen as a tribute. I really didn't know what I'd do without him.

"Yeah," I gulped, but managed a smile. "Happy Hunger Games."

We stared at each other for a second and laughed. It was easy enough to laugh about while we were both so petrified. For each other, for our siblings, for ourselves. Joking about it instead of wondering if the last part of District Eleven we'd set foot on would be the train station.

I pulled my bucket out of the water, which had long been filled. I called a "See you later," to Fynn, and trudged back home, trying to spill as little of the water as possible. Also trying to get home quickly. Despite the fact that it was hours away, Sun always demanded a few hours for makeovers before the reaping. We were expected to be dressed and presentable, and Sun took it as an excuse to dress up. Not that we had much to dress up in.

I pushed open the door.

"Morning Dad," I called, placing the bucket of water on the table. "Morning Sun."

"Morning," Sun looked up from where she assembled breakfast. Dad just nodded, engrossed in one of his puzzles.

My father was obsessed with puzzles. Mind games. He liked the old ones, ones that were played before the Capitol took over. I walked over to him and waved my hand in his face.

"Good morning Dad," I shouted at him jokingly.

"Sorry. Morning, Shadow."

"What's this puzzle called?" I asked.

"Sudoku. Dahyon said it's _really_ old. Back to when Panem was called North America!" He babbled excitedly. Sometimes I wished Dahyon wouldn't give him so many puzzles, just so he'd pay more attention to what was going on around him. But it stopped him staring off into space, thinking of my mother, so I didn't complain.

"Great, Dad," I said rolling my eyes, pretending that his obsession with puzzles was nothing more than a hobby mentioned too often. I turned to Sun.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"This was all I could get," she said, pointing to five apples and a small pile of berries on the table, along with the crescent rolls made from our grain rations.

"Better than nothing," I shrugged. We'd definitely had worse. "What time to we have to be in town?"

"Eleven. And It's eight-thirty now."

"Plenty of time then," I grinned at her, knowing full well her plans. As different as we were, we still knew each other as well as any pair of identical twins would.

She nodded, smiling as well.

* * *

I pulled on one of my mother's old outfits, a pale blue blouse and a chocolate brown skirt. Sun was wearing a plain white dress. We'd spent hours on each other's hair. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a complete girly girl, but Sun had the sense to talk me through her hairstyle, so she ended up not looking like an idiot.

"C'mon girls, we can't be late!" My father called. He didn't need to tell us twice. You miss the reaping, the door is knocked down and you're shot, hung, whipped, or whatever punishment the Peacekeepers cooked up for you. You could be sure it wasn't pleasant.

Without a word, we followed him out the door.

The walk to town was uneventful and short. We were walking in a crowd, but no-one talked. No-one really liked the Hunger Games, in the ten years we'd been forced to watch. Some districts were all wrapped up in the glory of being a tribute. But in District Eleven, we saw the games for what they were.

The brutal murder of twenty-three children.

We left our father and went to line up, moving into the roped-off area for fourteen-year-olds.

"Hey, Shadow!" Skylar waved Sun and I down, so we quickly moved to join her. Skylar was one of my other close friends, which made the list of my friends at three. Her, Fynn and Sun. If you can count your twin sister.

"Hey," I replied, catching up to where she stood.

"Markus says hi, I saw him before," she said. Markus was my boyfriend, but was fast on the track to losing that title. To be honest, I didn't even know why we were dating, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Date Markus, who everyone knew was a complete player, make the guy I actually like jealous. It wasn't my plan, but rather the brainchild of Skylar and Sun, but it was still a plan.

It was a plan that would fall apart in a matter of minutes.

"Attention everyone!" A voice piped up from the stage. I didn't know her name, but I knew her job. She was here to take two children to their death.

Nice job description, isn't it? I could just imagine her at parties:

"_So, what do you do for a living?"_

"_Oh, nothing much, just take children off to die."_

Charming.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Well, let's not waste time. I will now draw the names for the 11th annual Hunger Games!"

She gave the crowd a smile, walked over to the girl's ball, and stuck her hand in.

"Shadow Freeman!" she called out in a clear voice. It took me a moment to register my name in the Capitol accent.

I gulped, and worked my way up to the stage, in a kind of trance. Still not quite registering what it meant that my name was called.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you like? Yes? No? Need more chapters? **

**And yes, I do realize Fynn is kind of like Gale, but that's not the point.**

**Please review if you liked, disliked, whatever. Just getting a review makes me feel good :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**It was pointed out that I had a few minor grammar issues, and I actually didn't know that stuff, so Imagination Domination, you just saved me from failing English!**

**Also, in case you were wondering, the reason the Capitol didn't test Shadow and her sister for telekinesis, is because they have no way to test it. They knew Shadow's mother had it, and no-one knows how. She probably trusted the wrong people with her secret.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I own my OC's. That's it.**

**Anyway, onwards with Chapter Two!**

* * *

"Any volunteers for Shadow Freeman?" The Capitol escort (who's name I'd now come to know as Pixie Roland) called.

No-one moved, no-one came forward.

I didn't blame them.

"No? Boys then," Pixie skipped – literally skipped – to the giant ball which held the boys' names.

She plunged her hand in and made a show of mixing the little slips of paper for suspense. As if she needed to generate any more. You could practically feel it in the crowd, hanging in the air. She finally pulled a slip out and read the name clearly.

"Fabian Prewett."

Oh no.

No, no, no.

It couldn't be Fabian? Could it?

I smothered a gasp as my gaze flickered to Fynn. Just by the look in his eyes I could tell my ears had not deceived me. That this was really happening. It finally sunk in. What my being on this stage meant. As Fabian climbed the steps, I knew that one of us wouldn't come home. Probably both of us.

That was the terror of the Hunger Games.

Pixie called for volunteers, to which no-one moved. Again, who could blame them? Some of the older kids remembered the uprisings, watched the billowing cloud of smoke above District Thirteen grow higher and higher. Remembered when the Hunger Games were first announced. I was only turning fifteen in about a month, so I didn't remember much of what they now referred to as the Dark Days.

"Okay, well a big round of applause for District Eleven's new tributes!" Pixie called out excitedly.

A few people applauded, and I wished I could glare at them, but there were cameras everywhere. Cameras that were no doubt trained on Fabian and I.

We were taken into the Justice Building quickly, and I was placed in a room alone.

The walls were high, painted cream, and red curtains adorned the tall windows. There were two blood red couches sitting facing each other on the fluffy white carpet. In other words, it was nicely decorated.

I sat down on one of the couches and tried to prepare myself for the hour we had for goodbyes. How to say goodbye to the people you loved? How do you promise them you'll come home, when you know your actual chances are slim to none?

My father and Sun came in first.

"Shadow," Sun whispered brokenly, before enveloping me in a hug.

"Sun, I have an advantage," I explained, fighting off tears. She knew what I meant, and nodded. I didn't know quite how to use it yet, but it was true what I said. Maybe I wasn't as doomed as I thought.

"We're counting on that advantage," my father said, almost reduced to tears.

I nodded, stepping back from my sister to hug my father.

"I'll come back," I whispered "I'll come home."

Too soon, the Peacekeepers were calling for them to leave.

Sun thrust a small object into my hand. I looked down at it. It was Sun's good luck necklace. It was a small sun and a crescent moon on an ornate chain. It was Sun's favorite object in the world.

"Wear it in the arena. Please," she whispered, before leaving with my father.

"I will!" I shouted after her. Wishing she never had to leave. That I could walk away with her.

Markus came in next, and since I wasn't in the mood for his games, I pushed him away when he tried to hug me. Okay, so maybe I had been playing him too, this entire time, but I couldn't deny he once had appeal to me. Then I saw him with different girls. Or Sun saw him. Or Skylar.

"Shadow.." He trailed off. He didn't look extremely hurt though. While I stopped caring for him, he never truly cared for me. Anger boiled inside of me.

"Don't think I don't know what you'll do as soon as I get on that train!" I shouted at him. My emotions were a mess, but all I knew was that I wanted to make it clear. "I don't want to _die _associated with _you._"

"Shadow, I get that you're angry. You're a tribute, no-one-" Markus tried to diffuse the situation. But taking out my rage on him was therapeutic.

"Didn't you _hear _me? I'm _dumping _you. Right here, right now. Go play your stupid 'Let's see how many girls I can date at one time' game with someone _else. _I'm sick of it."

"Shadow.."

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" I asked in a maniacal chuckle. "Get out."  
"But-"

"Go," I glared at him until he left. If only I could've done that in public. Shamed him. But, as a tribute, it was impossible.

Skylar walked in, and gave me a hug as soon as she was in the room.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she blubbered through her tears. "Don't forget to come home."

"I won't," I promised. We both knew it wasn't something one could promise, but I could tell it meant a lot to her. I tried to hold myself together, to not cry. It took all of my resolve, what with Skylar's tears flowing so freely.

She sniffled slightly, then laughed. "Did I hear you breaking up with Markus before I came in here?"

I just smiled in response.

"He didn't deserve you anyway," she said.

"Maybe your plan can still work," I told her. She gave me a watery grin.

"It will. You'll come home and It'll work."

The peacekeepers called for Skylar to leave then.

"Good luck," she murmured, and left the room. I had to wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

_No crying._

Fynn was last to see me, and he looked shaken when he walked in. I walked up to him and hugged him hard. He must've come from seeing Fabian.

"I'll look after Fabian in the arena," I whispered to him. "You can count on it."

"I know," he whispered back. "I trust you."

"Fynn, I-"

"It's okay. You'll be okay," Fynn whispered in a soothing fashion.

I took a deep breath. How to put this into words? Still it seemed easier to admit things with my own death hanging over my head.

"Fynn, I.. I love you," I looked up at Fynn, his dark brown hair and blue eyes. His lightly tanned skin. I had to look up to see his face, as he was much taller than me. He looked older than fourteen.

He looked at me and smiled for a second, before realizing the situation.

I had just announced that I loved him, and then I was going off to the Hunger Games.

Without a word, Fynn leaned down to kiss me, his lips soft against mine.

It was amazing, I loved him more than I ever had before. For a moment, I wondered if he was only doing this to appease a dead girl.

We pulled away from each other, and I looked up into his eyes.

I could see a little hope in them, but it was being drowned out by pain. And I had a feeling that's exactly what my eyes looked like.

"I wish I didn't have to go, that Fabian didn't have to go," I murmured. "I wish the Hunger Games didn't exist."

"Don't we all, Shadow," he whispered back. I buried my face in his chest, trying to fight the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Shadow, you have to live. You have to win," Fynn said with an urgency. So he didn't believe I was already dead. The kiss meant something.

"What about Fabian?" I asked, a little shocked.

"I don't want to lose either of you. Find away around it."

"I-"

"You're smart Shadow," he interrupted me, and if sensing the Peacekeepers would call any minute, he leaned in to kiss me again.

"I love you," he said in a hushed undertone.

"I love you too," I whispered back, wishing more than ever that I could stay.

Sure enough, the Peacekeepers called, and Fynn left. I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

I was walked to the platform to get on the train. I watched as Fabian was walked out beside me, looking small and innocent, but so much like Fynn.

As I climbed aboard the train, I looked back at District Eleven longingly, ignoring the cameras.

I didn't want to leave the way things were.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello!**

**Just a quick question: why is everyone on Peeta's side as opposed to Gale's? I personally am on Gale's side. Did he not try to say he loved Katniss _first? _(well that's what I'm assuming he was trying to say)**

**(In the book) _"Don't let them starve!" I cry out, clinging to his hand._**

"_**I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember.**_

**I rest my case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**CLAIMER: I own the plot and my OC's **

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The train was fancy, not unlike the room in the Justice building, and we were given our own quarters with a dressing area and a bathroom. These rooms alone were about three quarters the size of my home back in District Eleven, which was now fading to a dot in the distance.

I thought back to the good times I'd had there, the fun Skylar and I had had during Harvest, joking around in the treetops, acting serious when the Peacekeepers walked by.

I thought of the day I first met Fynn, out in the orchards when I was five. Making all the friends I knew up in the treetops.

I thought of my mother.

As much as I tried to think of the good things, the bad things kept flooding back.

The year we were starving every second day, Sun and I wishing we were old enough for tesserae.

The day I found out Markus was a complete player, catching him making out with Daisy two months ago. Why didn't I dump him then? I felt like I was just _waiting _for him to dump me. At least now that memory was taken care of.

The day my mother died.

I choked back tears, trying not to remember. At least I could cry. No cameras. But still, I was trying to make a habit of being strong. I walked into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and heading into the shower. The water was warm, something unheard of where I lived. If we wanted hot water we had to boil it ourselves. Then it was too hot, and if you left it for too long, it became too cold.

Of course, some of the richer families in my district got hot running water, but it wasn't common.

I unwillingly stepped out of the shower, walking over to the dresser to find some clothes. I selected a pair of dark brown pants and a white long-sleeved blouse. I picked up Sun's necklace and carefully placed it around my neck. The gold sun – fake gold, but it looked real – shone and complimented the silver moon. While it wasn't made of the true precious metals, it was still valuable, to me anyway. Mainly because it was Sun's.

It was easy to see why Sun loved it so much.

* * *

Pixie arrived in my room to collect me for supper. We walked silently down to the dining carriage, and Pixie pointed to an empty seat next to the boy who I knew on sight. Everyone had spent all of last year's Games cheering him on.

His name was Drake, and he won the Games last year. The first from District Eleven, and he was still only seventeen now. Many girls my age adored him, even before he was a victor. They had said, "He's so dreamy with his soft blue eyes and light brown hair," then they'd sigh and gush about some idiotic plan to get him to date them.

Me? I'm a realist.

"Hey, Shadow right?" Drake said, smiling. He seemed nice enough, but there was a kind of darkness behind his eyes. Like he was still expecting someone to jump out and attack him. Like he'd never left the arena.

"Yeah," I replied, my eyes bulging at the plate that had just been set down in front of me.

Drake laughed. "It takes a while to get used to the food."

"I'll bet," I muttered, digging in. It was the best food I'd had in a _long _time.

Course after course arrived, and by the time there was nothing more to be had, Fabian and I looked a tad green.

Then, we were taken to another compartment to watch the recaps.

The tributes were the usual: Careers and people no-one would volunteer for. In ten years of Games, a pattern had already developed. Tributes from 1, 2 and 4 are almost always Careers, people that have been training for the moment they entered the Games. The other districts are a mix, some people who might stand a chance, others who are sure to die on day one.

We watched ourselves get chosen. I didn't notice at the time, but I look kind of wide-eyed through the whole thing. Scared.

_Am I already marked as a weakling?_

The final anthem played, and we left for bed, leaving my thoughts behind. All I wanted now was to escape into dreams of District Eleven, pretend I never left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Here's a full list of tributes: (Boys listed first, and the number beside them is their age)**

**District 1:**

**Goliath- 18**

**Jewel- 17**

**2:**

**Dayton- 16**

**Dayna- 18**

**3:**

**Telemachus- 15 (Credit to Andromeda (TV series) for the name)**

**Freedom- 17**

**4:**

**Rika- 14**

**Rose- 13**

**5:**

**Mitch- 18**

**April- 14**

**6:**

**Omar- 17**

**Nishi- 16**

**7:**

**Syrus- 18**

**Evie- 14**

**8:**

**Levi- 17**

**Zaria- 15**

**9:**

**Xylon- 18**

**Kenisha- 18**

**10:**

**Chet- 14**

**Imogen- 17**

**11:**

**Fabian- 12**

**Shadow- 14**

**12:**

**Ryne- 13**

**Tylee- 17**

**Also: any suggestions for the arena? I know it will be in about 2-5 chapters, but yeah.**

**Or any suggestions for anything really. I like using other peoples ideas (But I do credit you, don't worry)**

**Sorry it's a bit short! I'll try and update again today or tomorrow.**

**Review! (Please?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank God for Red Bull. Let's just say, thanks to my friend's birthday, I got about 4 hours sleep. I got the most sleep out of everyone (six people)**

**I still can't believe I slept through three movies. And also: What is it with people in horror movies and losing their common sense? I mean, Nightmare at Elm Street 3: Big door appears in the middle of the room, going into some freaky unknown place. What do they do? They go into the freaking door! I mean seriously, if it was me, I'd get the hell out of there.**

**Anyway, sorry for the rant, and back to the story now.**

* * *

"Come on! We have a big day ahead of us!" Pixie trilled in her silly Capitol accent. I groaned inwardly, rolling out of the bed (which was extremely comfortable. How do Capitol people wake up in the mornings?)

"I'm up!" I yelled in the general direction of Pixie, who I hadn't actually seen come in.

I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower, then threw on the first clothes which came to hand (A blue button-up shirt and brown pants) and quickly secured Sun's necklace around my neck before rushing out the door to get breakfast.

I didn't really know why I was in such a hurry. It was probably nerves. Or I was just excited for another taste of Capitol food.

Well, being a tribute in the Hunger Games is a good enough reason to be nervous, but it's a better reason to be terrified. And I knew that I was terrified, even if I never let it show. Which I wouldn't. No-one would sponsor a tribute who looked scared out of their wits. The pity card never works in the Capitol, for the Hunger Games at least. I was still worried about how I'd looked during the reaping. Hopefully what I do in the Capitol will make people ignore that clip from the reaping.

I was last to arrive for breakfast, and I sat in the same seat as last night, next to Drake. My eyes bulged a little less compared to last night, but Fabian still seemed a little overwhelmed. I smiled reassuringly at him, but he looked away, seeming a little sad. We'd barely talked since the reaping. Maybe he thought I'd have to die.

"So," I said to Drake, "Any advice before we reach the Capitol?"

"Don't be shy, they hate that. Make yourself unforgettable, if you can. You'll get more sponsors that way. And don't object to anything," he said, a deadly serious note in his voice.

"Anything else?" Fabian asked. I think he wanted all the help he could get, knowing he'd need it. He was the youngest contender in these Games. How could he win without help?

"That's all you really need to know for in the Capitol," he told us. "But the arena's different. We'll get to that later."

We both nodded seriously and turned our attention back to the food. I was planning to eat as much as I could before the Games. It was a common strategy, but it was foolproof.

The train began pulling into the Capitol, and Fabian and I couldn't help but rush to the window to see the city.

"Wow," I breathed, taking in the spectacular view.

The city wasn't natural in any way. The natural browns and greens I had come to know and love in District Eleven were rarely seen here. Instead they were replaced with bright candy colors. Where I was used to seeing tiny shacks and orchards a fields, here there were towering structures I could hardly believe.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it," Fabian agreed, looking at the city in awe.

I could see crowds gathering and people pointing, spotting the tribute train. I almost burst out laughing when I saw what they were wearing. They weren't extremely close, and we couldn't see details, but I think you'd have to be insane to live in the Capitol. There was no other explanation.

I saw men with shocking pink hair and one woman dressed like a tiger – Stripy clothes, hair, makeup, the lot – and it scared me a little. I hoped my stylist wasn't that crazy.

But then again, I'd probably have last year's one, Minnie. She was what I would call insane.

The train slowly ground to a halt, and we were allowed off of it. Cameras swarmed like wasps, trying to catch our every movement, our every _blink_. I don't think they believe in privacy.

We were lead off to separate rooms, where our prep teams awaited. Mere minutes after my arrival in the Capitol, Dessa, Nea and Heidi were working away at me, removing almost every hair from my body. It was rather painful. Minnie was pacing around them, watching, as if deciding what she wanted to do with me. I felt like I wasn't really me to her, just a lifelike mannequin. Waiting to be dressed up. Like a doll.

Of course, the outfits and everything were decided the moment I stood on the stage, designed whilst I was saying my goodbyes.

My prep team chattered excitedly, mainly about how great these Games were going to be. I ignored them as much as I could.

Soon, the prep team was finished with me, and Minnie dismissed them.

"Okay, so District Eleven. Agriculture. We'll dress you up as a flower," Minnie said, her Capitol accent threatening to rip my ears out.

I nodded, trying not to glare at her unoriginality, and she began fitting me into a long green dress – the stalk – and a big headpiece with lilac petals.

The makeup she put on made me unrecognizable. My face was basically tinted a slight yellow, with lilac accents on my eyes.  
Then, I was taken down to the chariots. Minnie showed me the way, set me standing next Fabian, wished me luck, and left. Fabian looked miserable, dressed as a tree. A shame really, we had a winner last year and they didn't even _try _to think of a better costume.

I didn't pay any attention to the other chariots. I didn't want to work myself up and get scared. The boys are almost guaranteed to be huge brutes and the girls fierce and deadly. Better if I just pretended they're all like me. If I started thinking about them too much I wouldn't be able to concentrate and try to win over the crowd like I needed to. So I concentrated on the floor of the chariot until the horses began to trot out of the stables and onto the main street.

I lifted my head and beamed at the crowd, waving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fabian doing the same. The one thing that got me is the noise. It's something that the television cannot replicate, the screams of Capitol citizens. How much they love these Games. After about five minutes of waving and smiling and trying desperately to get some kind of attention, I heard my name being called. It started out as a kind of whisper, but it grew, as people realised District Eleven's tributes were upon them. I couldn't help but feel flattered. Maybe these people will be cheering someone else on as the kill me. But maybe they'll will me to survive. Maybe I've got a shot at winning.

We stopped in front of the president's mansion, and soon enough he comes out onto the balcony to give the welcome speech. I tuned out for most of it, noticing that the screens were showing a lot of District Two, though I couldn't see why. Apart from the sheer size and general scariness of their tributes.

On second thought, maybe I could see why.

Then, the speech was over and we were making a loop to the training centre. The crowd was going crazy and I was still waving and smiling, even though my mouth ached and my arms were going stiff.

I relaxed as soon as the doors shut behind us. Minnie and Rafael – Fabian's stylist – came straight for us with the prep teams.

"Brilliant!" Minnie crowed, excitement evident in her voice, and I could tell she was hoping for another win from District Eleven. Probably just to show off her skills as a stylist.

The prep teams were babbling about how brilliant we were, and I couldn't have cared less what they had to say. I wanted to be home.

Pixie took us to the elevator and pressed the number eleven. We shot up quickly, and then we were left to our high-tech rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for the suggestion I got for the arena, which I'm going to use 'cause it's awesome and yeah. Any other suggestions for anything are welcome!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, I got loads of arena ideas, so thanks to everyone who reviewed with those. I wish I could use them all!**

**Also: If you've ever read the Medusa Project (One of the books that inspired this) I have put a bit of a link in there, see if you can spot it.**

**But anyway, back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunger Games. But if I did...**

* * *

"And I thought the food on the train was good," Fabian murmured, staring down at his plate. He hadn't been talking much lately, and normally he talked non-stop. It must be the shock.

I smiled comfortingly at him. "If only we'd had all this at home."

"Okay, training starts today. Any plans?" Pixie asked. She was honestly starting to get on my nerves, but I took solace in the fact that all twenty-two other tributes from District Eleven had had to deal with her.

"I have a plan," I said, looking up from my plate. "Don't die."

Everyone except Fabian, Drake and I laughed, thinking I meant to be funny.  
"I'm serious," I looked around the room. "It's the _Hunger _Games. The _objective _is to stay alive. So that's my plan. Not very original, but it works, right?"

Pixie looked honestly taken aback.

"I'm with Shadow. We need to survive, that's the aim of the game. That's what they want us to do," Fabian said between mouthfuls.

_Well, either that or die a gruesome but entertaining death,_ I thought, trying not to let the darkness from my inward comment show across my face.

"Any plans within that though?" Pixie was obviously trying to salvage the situation. Trying to get us to come up with actual strategies she could sell to any potential sponsors.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, what are your strengths?" Drake looked at both of us, almost critically.

"Well, I'm pretty strong and fast. Climbing trees and stuff. And I'm pretty good at throwing stuff at other people," Fabian suddenly broke out into a grin. "This one time, I hit Theon from about six trees away."

"Right. What about you, Shadow?" Drake looked deadly serious, ignoring Fabian's joking.

"I guess I'm pretty fast. Like Fabian said, climbing trees and stuff. I'm pretty sure my aim isn't too bad either. I know loads about plants and stuff, too. What we can and can't eat," I told them.

They all nodded seriously.

"Okay, so don't show off your main strengths in training, leave that to the careers," Drake said. "Learn new skills. You never know what could be useful."

We ate in silence for a while, and soon enough it was ten a.m., time for training.

We weren't the last to arrive, but about sixteen teenagers were standing in the training area, District numbers pinned to their backs. Our cloth elevens got pinned to our backs and we joined the crowd, waiting for the others to arrive. As soon as the room was full, the head trainer came, a man called Nico.

He began to explain the different skill stations, but I didn't listen much, even though I probably should've. To be honest, the only thing I could do was freak out about the other tributes. I was right to not look at them during the opening ceremonies, some of them were utterly terrifying.

There were the careers, Burly, strong-looking boys and deadly girls. Just looking at them made cold sweat break on my neck.

If I wanted to survive, I'd have to kill them.

But there were other kids too, kids like me. I figured they wouldn't last long.

Nico finished his speech, and we are allowed to roam the stations. Many started at knife-throwing and archery, but I went to edible plants. Brush up on my knowledge.

Which as it turned out, was better than the instructor's.

I decided to bite the bullet and go to archery next. I'd never shot an arrow before, but I watched the instructor and the other tributes first. It couldn't be too hard, right?

Anyway, I had a plan.

I strung the bow, pointed it at the target and shot. It missed by about an inch. I reloaded and concentrated. Channelling power. Telekinesis.

It didn't work straight away, but really, I hadn't expected it to. I remembered a time when floating an apple was difficult. Guiding an arrow going at speeds I could barely imagine? If someone had asked me a couple of years ago, I would've told them to stop dreaming. But by the end of the day, I could shoot pretty well.

Desperate times can make people do what they would have previously considered impossible, I guess.

* * *

The next couple of days were the same. I tred knife-throwing and practiced more archery. I do go to the other stations, like knot-tying and such. I noticed things about the other tributes too.

The boy from District 1 – Goliath – was intent so on winning. I could barely tell there was any more to him than that. The girl from District 2 – Dayna – was smarter than she let on. The pair from District 12 were completely undernourished, but the boy – Ryne – was still cocky and arrogant.

On the third day of training, they began to call us out for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. Eventually, it was just Me, Fabian and the pair from District Twelve. From the way they bantered, I guessed they could have been friends before they left.

"Tylee, I'm telling you. I'm gonna win!" He bragged.

"Whatever, Ryne," she said, obviously annoyed. She sounded almost as though she was the only one of the pair who saw her fate in the Games. Like she'd stared death in the face, accepted it, and was now just waiting patiently for its arrival.

I looked over to her, wondering what kind of life there could be in District Twelve for her to give up so easily. I knew that I would never give up like that. No way.

"Seriously! District 12 will finally have a victor!" he exclaimed. Tylee shook her head sadly and they sat in silence.

"Fabian Prewett?" A man called. Fabian stood up wordlessly and made his way to the door.

"Good luck," I told him.

"You too."

It was about ten minutes before I was called.

I left the room and came out into the training area. I looked at the Gamemakers, who had fairly serious faces on.

I had decided to show them my aiming skills, and I walked over the archery station, pausing, aiming and shooting ten arrows towards different bullseyes. Most hit their intended target, but others just missed.

Then, I quickly picked up a few knifes and aimed them at the head, neck, torso of the dummies. I heard the thuds of metal lodging in thick fabric. As soon as the last knife had left my hand, I turned towards the Gamemakers. I could hear them murmuring, some nodding their heads in approval.

"Okay Shadow, you may go now."

I left the room, trying to conceal the fact that I was actually happy. For the first time since I left District Eleven.

I loved my telekinesis.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Only interviews and stuff then into the arena! **

**Review, you know the drill!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! I would have updated sooner, but I started reading the Percy Jackson series and yeah. I finished them in a week. Classic me, now I have no book to read. (By the way, they're really good) **

**But anyway, sorry for the delay, and here's the chapter. I tried to use some of the ideas I was given (Sorry Shadow has been kinda emotionless. I'll try and make that better) but I may have edited them a bit.**

* * *

"So, how did you do?" Drake's voice yanked me out of my reverie. We were sitting at dinner, and Drake and Pixie were trying to figure out if we could get any sponsors.

"Oh, uh, alright I guess," I told him. I knew it didn't matter how well I _thought _I did. It was the Gamemaker's opinions which counted. I found myself wishing I had mind-control or something, so I could manipulate them to my will.

But I couldn't. I knew I had to deal with that.

"What about you, Fabian?" Drake asked.

"Well, I can't of been too bad. A couple of the Gamemakers nodded and stuff. They didn't look disappointed or anything," Fabian said. He seemed to be talking a lot more now, like he was finally accepting what was happening. Me? I was something less than myself. I felt as though I was blocking out everything. Just being a shell they called a tribute. Normally – in the right company – I wasn't as blank . Yes, I _could _be bitter and cold and silent – and I usually was with strangers – but I preferred being a person. Not necessarily happy all of the time, not like Sun, but I could be happy. "A shadow full of light" my father would sometimes to say, when I wasn't being shy. Then I'd glare at him, making him laugh, then I'd have to laugh and it was this whole cutesy family moment.

Now it was like becoming a tribute sucked all the light out of me, turned me into a real shadow. As much as I hated it, I didn't have the will to reclaim myself. What was the point? I was facing my imminent death!

"Well," Pixie addressed us. "Let's find out how well the Gamemakers think you did."

We left the dining room, and went to the sitting room to watch the scores aired on television. I watched as the pictures scroll up with the numbers underneath. Being District Eleven, we had to see how much better all the other districts are before seeing how well we did.

The boy and girl from District One scored a ten and a nine, unsurprisingly.

"Careers," I muttered, shaking my head. Idiots. As much as I hated them, they'd probably be the ones to kill half of the field.

The girl from District Two obviously hadn't been playing up her bimbo side for the Gamemakers, she scored a nine.

It seemed like an eternity until they were showing the District Eleven. We watched intently as Fabian's picture filled the screen, the number six underneath.

"Well done!" Drake slapped Fabian on the back. Fabian mumbled something about it being "better than a one" but before he could protest any further, my own picture flashed up on the screen.

I stared at the television in disbelief.

I scored an eight.

"Brilliant Shadow!" Drake told me, beaming. He was truly a good person, and by looking at him you couldn't tell he'd won the Hunger Games. He seemed genuinely happy about our scores, unlike the people from the Capitol, no doubt eying up the pair from District One.

I blushed and focused my eyes back to the screen. The arrogant boy from District Twelve scored an eight, and the girl scored a four. Maybe the boy had a reason to be cocky. Not that being cocky would help him in the arena.

I escaped to bed early, claiming I needed the rest. Fabian was quick to follow my example, and caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey, Shadow," he said, stopping me in my tracks. "Good score."

"Thanks," I told him, but I could sense there was something else he wanted to say.

"Uh, Fynn told me you had something that could help me in the arena, if we worked together," he said, fidgeting with his feet.

_Of course he did, _I thought.

"Did he tell you what that was?" I asked him, urgency raising in my voice. I knew I couldn't tell him here, the place was probably bugged. Fear struck in my heart as I thought of the Capitol finding out. They'd kill me in a heartbeat, I knew it. I already thought they had some suspicions about me.

Fabian shook his head. "He said you'd tell me."

I breathed a sigh of relief. If Fynn had said something specific in the Justice Building, he would've basically ensured my death in the arena.

"I can't tell you right here, it's too dangerous," I explained quickly. "But yes, I do have something that will help you. You can't tell anyone."

He must have heard the seriousness in my voice, because he nodded solemnly.

"So, we're working together now?" he asked. "In the arena as well?"

"Count on it," I smiled at him.

Fabian beamed up at me. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night," I trudged off to my room, with renewed hope.

I slipped into bed, still dreading the next day, but at least I knew one thing.

Only twenty-two people wanted me dead.

* * *

**A/N: A bit short, but I'll probably update again tomorrow, possibly later tonight. Again, sorry for the wait. I have nothing to read now, so I'll write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Without further ado, I bid you the next chapter!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You two _want _to work together?" Drake asked, disbelief flooding his voice.

"Well, that's what I said isn't it?" I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, but are you sure? I mean, I don't think anyone's ever done that before," Drake continued uneasily.

"Sure they have," Fabian said. "There's always a Career pack."

"I guess. But we should focus on interviews today," Drake said firmly. Fabian and I nodded, shoveling the remains of our breakfast into our mouths.

"Okay, well you need to sell yourselves to sponsors," he told us. "Capitol people can't tell the difference from something real, and something fake."

"So, show them what they want to see?" I asked quizzically.

"Exactly."

"Okay, so I get the theory," I said. "But what do we actually _do_?"

"That's the thing. Different actions work for certain people," Drake explained.

"Like, you could be all hostile or likable, and both work," Fabian said.

"Yeah. The trick is, finding the one that works for you," Drake said. "Like last year, I acted easygoing and everything. Joking. Actually, that would probably work for you Fabian."

Fabian beamed up at him, this was his natural territory. He'd been playing practical jokes for as long as I could remember, and It wasn't uncommon to see Fynn or Storm coming into school covered in groosling feathers.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Hmm... You _could _pull off sweet and girly, but I think you suit sarcastic. Witty," Drake said.

_Witty. I could try it, I guess._

* * *

"What do you think will be your biggest advantage in the arena?" Drake asked. We were running through questions, fine-tuning our answers.

"Uh," I was dying to say _my telekinesis_ but I knew I couldn't. The Capitol would know. They'd kill me. "My... te- my aim." Stupid, stupid, stupid! At least this wasn't the real interview.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Drake asked, looking at me seriously. This was no act.

"I said my aim," I repeated, trying to sound confident.

"Before that. You said 'te-' what was the rest of the word?" Crap.

"Uh," I sighed and walked over to Drake and Fabian. "Telekinesis," My voice was soft, barely a breath. But they both heard, and their eyes widened. I could tell Drake wanted to throw hundreds of questions at me about it, but I gave him a look.

"So this is what Fynn told me about?" Fabian asked uncertainly. I nodded. Drake continued to look questioning.

"You can't tell anyone. People knowing killed my mother," I explained to Drake. He nodded. This, at least, he could understand. A desperate situation.

"Okay, well Fabian, what do you think your biggest advantage will be in the arena?" Drake asked.

Drake threw questions at us until lunch, and then we had etiquette training with Pixie – not something I would normally do, but it wasn't like I had much choice.

"Heels? Seriously?" I asked Pixie, raising my eyebrows.

"Of course!" Pixie said, looking a bit baffled about my resistance to the subject. Fabian was working with Drake still, but I could swear I heard him snicker.

"Ugh. Fine. This better be worth it," I told Pixie reluctantly.

About three hours later, Pixie had me sitting like a "Lady" and walking in heels. Never. Again.

"Thanks Pixie," I told her, trying to act sincere (Apparently, Drake was right about Capitol people not being able to tell the difference between fake and real)

"Oh, no problem Shadow, really. Just remember what I told you!" How was this girl so _optimistic_? Did she not realize she was sending us off to possible death? How could someone ever be that ignorant?

"I will. Bye," I said, trying not to be flighty. And failing miserably.

* * *

"Wake up!" A shrill voice demanded, which I recognized a Nea, from my prep team. Sure enough, Dessa, Nea and Heidi were crowded around my bed, a cart full of makeup products beside them.

"What? No breakfast?" I muttered.

"You're going to love your dress for the interviews!" Dessa gushed, pulling me out of bed. I groaned inwardly as they set to work.

I stood mute for most of the day, as my prep team made me unrecognizable. I was covered head to toe in makeup, something I'd never even thought was possible. My hair was styled and left down, straight and smooth for the first time in my life. I had heavy purple eye makeup and bright red lips.

"Fabulous," Minnie nodded in approval. They had just fitted me into a dress, which I actually liked. Not that I'd admit that to anyone.

It was a midnight blue in colour, draping just past my knees. It was accented with a belt of black ribbon and a silver necklace with a black heart on it. The shoes were – as I'd feared – towering black high heels. But apart from that, it was something that I would actually wear. Sure, I'd rather be in shorts and a T-shirt, but I had a feeling that would be the last thing I could wear in the Capitol.

"Wow," I breathed. As much as Minnie annoyed me, I had to admit she did a good job.

"You like it? I was going for the whole 'playing up your name' thing," she gushed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," I assured her. I didn't really want Minnie as an enemy – for all I knew, she could make me wear pink.

"Well, come along now, you have to get downstairs for the interviews!" Minnie chirped.

* * *

My heart kicked into fifth gear as we walked up onto the stage. I saw two chairs set out in the middle of the stage, one of them occupied by a thirty-old man, who I recognized as Tim Flickerman. He wore a ceremonial suit, midnight blue – like my dress – but it had thousands of tiny light bulbs on it. His hair was jet black.

The girl from District One went first, and it was obvious she was doing everything to get sponsors. The sad thing is, the crowd ate it up.

Many of the other tributes were the same, but I thought the girl from District Two stole the show. She had people yelling for her and everything.

It seemed like aeons before I was finally called.

_Three minutes_ I thought to myself. _You have three minutes to save your own life._

"Shadow Freeman, welcome!" Tim said, shaking my hand.

"Hello," I said. I seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was scared. Petrified, actually.

"Well, let's get straight down to business," he said when the crowd stopped applauding. "An eight in training! A good score for someone your size."

"Well, you could say that," I said. Trying to be modest.

"So what do you think your best strength in the arena will be?" He asked.

"You'll have to find out, won't you?" I said cheekily. It worked better than I expected, the crowd was going crazy, begging to know my secrets.

"You're not going to give us a clue?" Tim asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. Let them wonder.

"Okay then, what about your home? District Eleven?"

"I love District Eleven," I said. "But looking at this place, it needs a re-vamp." The crowd laughed along with me, exactly what I wanted. Compliment them. Let them know not too much about you.

"And I thought we needed to be redecorated," Tim said, chuckling.  
"Oh, yeah, you really need one," I said, laying on the sarcasm. Tim let out a low chortle, and the audience followed his lead.

"You're too kind. But come on, you must miss it," Tim insisted. Trying to get answers out of me.

"Of course I miss it," I began carefully. Talking about myself wasn't something I wanted to do. "It's home."

Tim smiled. "How about your friends?"

_I don't want to tell you,_ I wanted to answer. _You don't need to know._

"They're amazing," I told him. "But I'm only saying that because they'll be watching now."

Tim laughed along with the audience, and didn't press the question further. Thankfully.

"Well, Shadow, before we have to go, do you think you stand a chance at winning?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "This isn't the last you'll see of me."

The buzzer went off, and I walked in a daze back to my seat, waving and smiling at the crowd. Trying to not show any true emotions.

_Smile and wave. Don't think about anything else,_ I told myself.

I tuned out for most of Fabian's interview, half out of fear for him. I only noticed that he made the crowd laugh a lot.

"I _will _win," Fabian said fiercely.

"Of course you will!" Tim said enthusiastically. Then Fabian's buzzer went off, and it was District Twelve's turn.

I didn't notice much of the girl, just that she was softly-spoken and wasn't really making an effort to win anything. but the boy – Ryne – was extremely loud and boisterous. He refused to be ignored.

"... And that's why I'll win," he concluded. So naïve, like Pixie. If he won, I'd have to die. And I was nowhere near ready to die.

The anthem played, and sooner than I could believe, we were back on the eleventh floor, eating dinner.

"What's it like, in the arena?" Fabian asked. Drake looked up from his food in disbelief.

"Impossible to describe."

It had to be possible. Surely. "Then give us some advice."

"Don't get into a fight too early," Drake said seriously. "Hide out. Don't risk your life too much."

"Isn't the point of the Games to risk your life?" Fabian asked.

"The point of the Games is for us to die," I muttered. "Living takes more effort."

The entire table looked at me. I felt as though I could shrink to the size of a mouse in the one moment. But I still spoke. "It's true, though."

Drake began talking strategies again then. "Try to stick somewhere where you feel somewhat comfortable. You guys worked in the orchards, right?"

And it continued like that until we were sent to bed. My brain was still trying to process all of these different things I had to do. But I could at least know one thing.

Tomorrow was the 11th annual Hunger Games.

_I could be dead in less than twenty-four hours._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woo! Games starting this chapter! I'm using the basis of Narcissa-Weasly's idea (mountain) but I have changed it a bit. I'm also using Imagination Domination's idea for mind-controlling the animals, but it's not going to be the only weapon.**

**Also: In the last chapter, Tim Flickerman is designed to be Caesar's dad or some relative. Just in case you didn't notice. And if you're wondering why I chose the name Tim: I had just watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail. TIM THE ENCHANTER FTW!(sorry I couldn't resist adding that)**

**But anyway, onwards with the story!

* * *

**

In the morning, Drake came to wake me up. Minnie came in as well, and dressed me in plain clothes – something more to my taste.

"Drake, what do we do in the arena?" I asked. God, I sounded so helpless.

"Well, no offense, but I don't think you can survive the Cornucopia. Clear out of there, grab what's closest and run," he said.

"And after that?"

"Stay out of the way until the end," he told me. "Let them kill each other." I nodded seriously. It was a good strategy.

"I'm going to stick with Fabian," I said matter-of-factly.

Drake sighed. "It's either one of you die, or both of you. I hope you realise that," he said. I nodded and we made our way up to the roof where a hovercraft was waiting. All the tributes and stylists are taken on one hovercraft, Mentors on another. We were injected with something – I head someone say something about a tracker – and then we were left in a dining hall where breakfast lay awaiting.

The trip to the arena took about twenty minutes before the windows were blacked out. But I didn't spend those twenty minutes twiddling my thumbs.

"If there's a forest, we'll meet there," I told Fabian. He nodded, shaking like a leaf.

"But what if there's no forest?" He asked, fear prominent in his eyes.

"We'll meet up somehow," I whispered gently.

* * *

"Well, good luck, Shadow!" Minnie said cheerfully. I was dressed in plain pants and a T-shirt, with a warm looking jacket. I had just fastened Sun's necklace around my neck.

I stepped onto a round metal circle, which will – In a matter of minutes – lower me down into the arena.

"Thanks Minnie," I said, making an effort to sound sincere.

Just then, the platform began lowering me down, and I saw everything. A peaceful meadow, the golden horn of the Cornucopia.

A towering mountain.

"Food, shelter, and a deadly weapon await you at the summit," A voice boomed. "Let the eleventh Hunger Games begin!"

I finally tore my eyes away from the mountain and scanned the survival items in front of me. Closest was a lone knife, and I knew I could just grab that and run.

The gong sounded and I scrambled away from the metal plate, snatching up the knife as I passed it.

Against my better judgement, I made for the bigger pile of items.

_What are you doing Shadow?_ I wanted to scream at myself as I passed some kind of electronic box.

I grabbed a backpack, still running towards the better items.

I spied a bow, not three meters away from me.

The other tributes were starting to catch up, so I took the bow and ran, narrowly dodging a knife to the head.

I ran for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. A longer chapter next time!**

**But anyway, thanks for ideas/reviews.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I wrote a lot of this in English, 'cause we had a reliever who thought we were idiots (we're the accelerate class) And yeah. One of the guys in my class doodled all over my notebook. (It's a cloud!)**

**Updates will slow a bit for about two weeks, 'cause I gotta finish my science fair.**

**But anyway, without further ado, I bring you A SHRUBBERY.... I MEAN UPDATE. (I blame Monty Python)

* * *

**

It took me about half an hour of running to come to my senses.

Where was Fabian? I knew better than to shout his name. I just _knew_ he survived the Cornucopia. Call it a gut feeling.

I backed up, running what I thought was parallel to the Cornucopia for a while.

I had stopped for a moment to rest, when I heard the cannon fire. Twelve times. Half of us were gone.

Twelve innocent teenagers, and I couldn't shake the feeling Fabian was among them, despite my so-called 'gut feeling'.

"Move out!" A voice boomed, and I scampered, weaving through the bush, up the mountain. I had to get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible.

I stumbled over tree roots, tread through leaf litter. The trees were tall, but I could easily see the azure blue sky.

My head was whipping everywhere as I ran, making sure I wasn't followed.

Paranoia was a common trait in the arena.

I kept my bow loaded, and I slowly crept into a clearing. I could hear wind whistling through the trees. I scanned the area, pointing the arrow everywhere I looked.

The sound of someone walking startled me, and before I knew it, I had my arrow pointed straight at Fabian.

"Shadow?" Fabian said cautiously.

"Fabian," I murmured, lowering the bow. A slow smile spread across his face, and I could feel myself mirroring it.

"I thought you died," he said, voice filled with joy and relief.

"I could say the same about you," I told him. The trees rustled in the wind, and I was reminded we were not in District Eleven anymore. We were in the Hunger Games.

"We'd better get going," I said hurriedly, afraid someone is watching us. Besides the rest of Panem, I mean.

Fabian nodded, and we trudged through the woods, keeping an eye out for other tributes. It was about five o clock then, and we walked through the forest, looking for somewhere to stay for the night. We finally decided on a tree, which towered over the forest, but was nowhere near the biggest tree.

We climbed upwards as far as we dared, making sure we were concealed from below.

We made a small camp, and for the first time, looked in our packs.

Mine contained a full water bottle, a packet of dried fruit, a sleeping bag, matches and a small bottle of iodine. Fabian's had almost the same: A sleeping bag, full water bottle, matches, iodine, a bag of pretzels and some kind of jerky.

We made a small meal out of the dried fruit. I was left with half a packet.

Then, the anthem played, and the seal appeared in the sky.

The first face to appear in the sky was the boy from District Two, which was odd, as District Two are normally Careers. They normally lasted longer.

The next face was the boy from District Five.

"So that leaves.." Fabian said, willing me to continue.

"Uh, both from One, the girl from Two, the boy from Three, both from Four, the girl from Five, the boy from Seven, the boy from Nine and the boy from Twelve," I said. And all of them had to die if we were to win.

"And us," Fabian said.

"And us," I corrected, pulling my sleeping bag out. "We'd better get some rest. Who knows what could happen tomorrow."

Fabian nodded and pulled out his own sleeping bag, settling into the tree. I lay back, closing my eyes, wishing myself back to District Eleven.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done! Is it weird I've basically planned out who dies when in a notebook?**

**Also: Sorry it's a bit short. I just wanted to end it there.**

**But anyway, Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! It was pointed out to me that I occasionally lapsed into present tense last chapter. I fixed it, but if I do it again, feel free to tell me. Maybe even hit me with a crowbar. Well, maybe not the crowbar.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

I woke suddenly, almost falling out of the the tree. Thankfully, years of working in the orchards prevailed, and I managed to keep my bearings. This was my natural territory.

I silently shook Fabian awake. The audience needed a show, and if they didn't get one, we had to pay the consequences.

We ate some of Fabian's jerky, but our amount of food seemed pitiful.

"We'll gather along the way," I said, noticing Fabian's expression at the food.

"Are we going up the mountain?" He asked.

"What?"

"Going up the mountain. Y'know, to the food and shelter up there."

To be perfectly honest, I hadn't really thought about it. My best guess was that it was cold up there – which explained the jackets – but I knew that's where the Careers would be headed.

"We'll play it by ear for now," I told him, masking the fact that I would never go up there.

Fabian nodded, and we scampered down the tree, landing with a thud on leaf litter.

* * *

"Shadow! I got a groosling!" Fabian called, triumph ringing clear in his voice.

"Shh," I whispered. "They could be hunting us right now."

Fabian rolled his eyes. "You're so paranoid, Shadow. Relax."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax when there's people out there, hunting me?" I demanded, my voice still in a whisper. I glanced around for good measure, making sure no-one had heard me.

A flash of fear flickered across Fabian's face, and I got the feeling he had gotten used to being so safe in the Capitol, he didn't realize how much danger he was in now.

But I knew that fear would keep him on his feet.

We stood looking at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Fabian held up the groosling, a stab wound visible in it's neck. I'd given him my knife earlier so as to not leave him defenseless.

"Brilliant," I said, pointing at the bird.

"Pluck it now?" He asked, looking around self-consciously.

"Why not? We can't cook it until night, though," Fabian nodded and set to work, while I set off to find more food.

One advantage we from District Eleven have, is that we know how to feed ourselves. We're raised around the orchards, constantly learning about what plants you can and can't eat.

But then again, knowing what to eat was nothing compared to the brute strength of the Careers.

We trekked a little further up the mountain, crossing a narrow stream. We stopped to fill our water bottles and set them purifying in our backs as we carried on.

"Shouldn't we stay close to the stream?" Fabian asked.

"We can't stay too close," I told him. "Everyone else needs water, too."

"And everyone else is our enemy," Fabian finished.

"Exactly."

We continued on until dusk, climbing up a tree again for the night.

"Should be cook the groosling?" Fabian asked. He sounded so unsure, as if he had to ask my permission for everything.

"Yeah, sure. I'll stay up here and keep an eye out," I told him. He climbed swiftly down the tree, starting a fire easily with the matches from his pack.

The anthem played while the bird was cooking. No deaths today. The crowd would be getting restless, despite the bloodbath yesterday.

It was only a matter of time before the Gamemakers drove us together again.

I found myself becoming anxious for Fabian to finish cooking the groosling, so he could climb back up the tree.

Where I thought we were safe.

I guess though, being human, it allows for us to make mistakes.

It looked like the Capitol would get a show today after all.

* * *

**A/N: Oohhh Cliffhanger! I'm pretty much finished the dreaded science fair mentioned in the last chapter, so updates should be normal. Oh and sorry for the shortness.  
**

**One thing I found out: We here in NZ get Mockingjay 2nd August apparently, which is awesome. **

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Normally I quicker at updating, but... Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The first thing I noticed was the flock of magpies descending on us, as if we were something shiny, something of their desire.

I didn't notice the murderous glint in their eyes until it was too late.

"Fabian, stay down there!" I called, magpies scraping at me.

"No!" He called back. "Look down!" I did as he asked, and understood his need to be up the tree. A sleek black panther circled the tree, along with a few unfamiliar birds.

I cursed under my breath. The Gamemakers just _had_ to send them to us.

"Fabian!" I called again, loading my bow. "Slash at the birds with your knife!"

"You think?" Fabian yelled over the snarl of the panther. I rolled my eyes and concentrated. I only had a dozen arrows, and I wasn't too keen on losing any.

I lined up the arrow, aiming for the neck. I had a feeling that would down it long enough for us to get out of there.

I let the arrow fly, and I guided it into my target. I wasn't too bad with the bow anyway, so it didn't need too much adjusting.

The panther groaned and fell to the ground.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" I shouted to Fabian – probably not the best idea, shouting in the middle of an arena full of people trying to kill you.

I leaped from the tree, taking off far from there, with Fabian on my tail. I could hear some of the birds following us, but I think a lot of them were distracted by someone calling "Hey! Bird Brain! Come get some!"

I didn't think I wanted to know who was that stupid.

We continued on for what seemed like hours.

* * *

At first, I thought I was going crazy.

The boy from District Three – Telemachus, I remembered – was fixing some kind of black box to a panther's head. I could tell it wasn't the panther I almost killed before, but the fact that there were more sent shivers down my spine.

"Shadow, wh-" I put a finger to my lips to silence Fabian. I gestured towards Telemachus, who was still wiring the panther.

"What the?" Fabian murmured. We stood there for a while, watching him.

"We should probably go," I whispered, turning in the opposite direction. Fabian simply trailed after me as we flew through the forest, barely making any noise.

I waited until we were a reasonably safe distance away before stopping for a breather.

"What was that?" Fabian breathed.

"I don't know, and I don't think I _want _to," I whispered back.

"It was almost as if he was wiring that box into it's brain," he said.

"Kind of like mind control?" I asked. "That would actually explain a lot."

"So, the box wired into the panther's brain would let him control it?"

"It's just a theory," I said modestly.

"But it makes sense," Fabian insisted.

"True. But we'd better get going. Otherwise we're going to get no sleep tonight," with that, I took off again, still walking away from Telemachus and his new pet.

"You think those birds will attack again?" Fabian asked in a whisper.

"Hope not," I murmured. We were high in a tree, trying to get some more sleep. We needed it if we were going to live.

And almost as soon as I closed my eyes, the first rays of light filtered through the treetops.

"Fabian, wake up. We need to get out of here," I said, prodding his shoulder.

"Why?" he sat up, on red alert.

"Call it a gut feeling," I told him, and sure enough, the moment after I said that, the cannon fired.

"Well, I'm not complaining," he muttered, watching as a hovercraft came not to far away from us and picked up someone. Judging by their looks, they were not killed by animal.

"Okay, this is where we run."

* * *

**A/N: Possibly a bit short, but I'm kind of doing each chapter by a day in the arena. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is me trying to update again really fast, and most likely failing miserably.**

**Oh and this chapter is most likely to be boring. A bit of a filler.

* * *

**

We made steady progress back up the mountain a bit – we had escaped downwards last night – until we made it back to the stream, where we replenished our water.

"Hey, do you still have that groosling?" I asked, as the pangs of hunger become more prominent. I had been so caught up in getting away from Telemachus and whoever killed the other tribute that I'd forgotten to eat.

Well, I guess it was called the _Hunger_ Games for a reason.

"Yeah," Fabian said, slinging his pack over his shoulder and pulling out the bird.

I beamed at him. "Brilliant."

We each took a drumstick, saving the rest for later today, and carried on.

We didn't get very far before wanting to collapse and drink a million liters of water. What with the boiling heat, and it being uphill.

And I'm lead to think, what's so entertaining about watching twenty-three innocent children die? I remembered my mother telling me about a time when there were ethics, children had rights, and this sort of thing – the Hunger Games – would have been considered completely barbaric.

Yet, here I am. There the Capitol is, enjoying every single death. Waiting in anticipation for gory ones.

I wanted more than anything to storm out of there, screaming profanities at the Capitol, or better yet, to wake up in a world like my mother mentioned.

If only life were that easy.

* * *

"Maybe we should stop here for the night," Fabian said, making an effort to keep his voice down. We still weren't sure who killed the girl this morning, but I thought it was one of the Careers.

I just hoped someone else would kill them for us.

"Yeah," I said. I figured it was about six pm, so today was another uneventful day.

Well, reasonably anyway. I just hoped the audience was entertained enough so we wouldn't have to suffer.

We climbed up into the higher branches of the tree, settling near the trunk.

No sooner had I pulled out my sleeping bag, the anthem began to play, showing only the face of the girl from District Four.

"Maybe we should have someone keep watch," Fabian suggested.

"Yeah. I'll wake you halfway through the night," I said, pulling out a piece of groosling. Fabian took a piece for himself, and settled down for the night.

* * *

"Whoa!" I almost fell backwards out of the tree. Something had flown in front of my face a second before. It had seemed almost... Furry?

"What?" Fabian flew upwards.

"Something just flew in front of me..." I trailed off, jerking my bow around where my eyes were. Fabian pulled his knife out of his belt, ready to throw it if need be.

And if we weren't in such a dire situation, I would have almost laughed.

A huge squirrel leaped out in Fabian's face, but it had wings.

Wait? A _squirrel _with _wings_? I didn't think I was tired or hungry enough to be hallucinating.

Fabian swiped at it with his knife, sending it plummeting to the ground.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Let's go take a look," Fabian said, scampering down the tree, with me on his tail.

"Ick," I muttered. The squirrel was oozing green liquid, and I could swear it had gills.

"I'm guessing that's a science lab failure," Fabian whispered.

"You think?" I muttered saracastically.

"Any good for food?"

I studied the... _thing, _poking at it with Fabian's knife.

"Looks poisonous," I said. "Maybe it's best to leave it."

"Yeah. Maybe someone else will find it, and that's one less person to kill," he suggested.

"Okay, well, I'm tired, you okay for watch?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey, could I borrow your bow?"

"Sure. Retrieve any arrows you shoot okay?" I said, climbing back up the tree and settling into my sleeping bag, my eyes fluttering shut.

And I had no idea what the morning would bring.

* * *

**A/N: I'm shocked. At the moment I'm taking forever to update.**

**Oh, and I have to thank Olivia for the 'poisonous flying squirrel with gills' idea. It gave me something to write about, even if it was entirely random. I have a feeling that is going to be the source of inside jokes for a while...**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting better at updating! Sorry the last chapter was a bit of a filler, but I promise this one will be better!**

**Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

**

"Shadow," Fabian whispered, pulling me out of sleep.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, pulling myself into a sitting position.

Fabian pointed east, down the mountain. In the light, I could see the clearing where I had found Fabian on the first day.

But now, it seemed to be the Career's camp. Due to the fact that they actually fought at the Cornucopia, they had everything. There was one tent set up, so I assumed it was a raid of some sort. A hunting party.

And it never failed to scare me when I realized I was on their hit list.

"We should get going," I muttered, stuffing my sleeping bag away. Fabian followed my lead, and soon we were on the ground heading in the opposite direction.

"So they're hunting us?" Fabian asked.

"I guess," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the trail ahead. "We'll just have to stay one step ahead of them."

I had been trying my best to stay reasonably optimistic for Fabian, but he saw through me.

Yet, he said nothing.

We carried on in silence, following the stream until dusk. We had gathered a few berries along the way.

Not exactly interesting. I just hoped the crowd was captivated with someone other than us.

* * *

"Should we set up camp?" Fabian asked.

"Ye-" My reply was cut off by a terrified shriek, not ten meters away from where we stood.

I froze, and my body acted somewhat mechanically, loading my bow and aiming it where my eyes went.

I motioned for Fabian to follow and began stalking through the underbrush. I knew he'd be mad if I told him to stay back. He'd probably come anyway and get himself killed.

And I didn't want to have his death on my hands.

We crept closer, the scene unfolding.

Telemachus was standing to one side with what could only be described as a video game controller. His panther was striking at the boy from District Nine.

We watched as the panther picked the boy up like a rag doll, tearing him limb from limb.

It was rather disgusting to watch.

But soon enough, the cannon fired and the panther dropped the boy, cantering off towards Telemachus.

"Let's end this," I whispered, taking off the way the panther left. Fabian gave me a look which said "Are you crazy?" but he reluctantly followed.

We ran quickly and quietly after Telemachus, being careful to stay a fair few meters away from him. And his panther. That was definitely a factor in keeping our distance.

We ignored the anthem as it played through. We already knew who would be in the sky tonight. Telemachus seemed to have the same thought, and he carried on.

I don't know how long we followed him, but I think I forgot the fact that he would stop at some stage.

And the fact that he would probably see us.

Telemachus stopped abruptly, his panther right behind him.

And then he turned.

I'd like to say I saw my life flash before my eyes or something dramatic like that, but it wasn't the case.

All I could think was: _Let's tear this cat-whisperer apart._

The panther lunged at me, baring it's claws. I ducked swiftly to the side, punching it in the neck as it passed.

Of course, that probably wasn't the _best_ idea.

The panther roared, and being right beside it it was almost deafening. While the panther was disracted, though, I stole a glance to my left, where Telemachus had been standing. Sure enough, he was fiddling with his controller.

And all of a sudden, I had a plan.

I focused on the controller, causing it to jam. Telemachus looked around frantically, and I redirected my attention to the panther.

But it was too late.

The panther's claws scraped across my cheek, following through with the last stroke Telemachus made on his controller. The blood flowed almost instantly, and I fell back, hoping to get an arrow to it's head.

After all, it was the only weapon I had.

I managed to come far enough away to aim an arrow into it's skull. I sent it flying, guiding it lightly until it hit the beast. It let out a strangled cry and collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

But my work was nowhere near finished.

I whirled to see Telemachus trying to run into the deeper, denser bush. I slung another arrow into position and aimed it at the base of his neck.

The cannon fired almost instantly.

I rushed over to him, taking out my arrow and stealing his pack, before leaving him for the hovercraft to pick up. I ran back over to the panther, where Fabian was digging my arrow out of it's sleek black fur.

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you seemed to be doing fine on your own," he protested, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Catch," I threw Telemachus' backpack to him. "We need to get moving."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Shadow's first kill. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that!**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Oh, and I just wanted to thank you guys for 50 reviews. It means a lot.

* * *

**

We stumbled through the forest, intent on fleeing the scene. We seemed to have lost all sense of direction, and we were simply gapping it.

I held a hand to my cheek every so often, but it made me anxious to not be able to aim my bow. So I just let the blood trickle down my face and hoped it wasn't extremely bad.

"Shadow, look," Fabian murmured, pointing to a lake with a waterfall gushing into it.

"That waterfall.." I trailed off. "It looks like it has a cave behind it."

Fabian peered closer, nodding his head. "Let's go check it out."

We stalked closer, Fabian almost falling into the lake.

"Looks like we're going to have to swim," I said.

"But what if there's no cave?" Fabian asked. "I'm not getting hypothermia for no reason."

"Tell you what, I'll shoot and arrow in there. If we can see it, we're not going," I reasoned, notching the arrow into place. It arched through the sky and sliced through the wall of water with ease.

Turns out, I was right.

"Okay, let's go," I said, silently hoping the packs were waterproof. They looked pretty good, but...

I stripped off, leaving me only in my under clothes and dived in, making a beeline for the waterfall. Which was quite hard, because I barely ever swim, and it was freezing cold.

I pushed on though, driven by the thought of safety behind the waterfall.

And soon enough, I dragged myself through the falling water, shaking like a leaf.

There was about a meter of knee high water all around me, before it broke off into a small stone cavern. I couldn't see much else, so I pressed on towards the dry land.

I was just sitting up when Fabian entered, looking similar to an ice cube.

"Here," I held out my hand, heaving him towards me.

"Thanks," He muttered, searching through his pack to retrieve his sleeping bag.

I left him to his own devices and worked on getting myself warm. I pulled my clothes out of my backpack, and took off my underclothes so they could dry.

I snatched the first item of food I found in my pack and ate a bit, pulling out my sleeping bag and wriggling into it.

I then remembered Telemachus' pack, which sent a wave of guilt over me. I had just killed someone, someone who would have had a life. A mother, a father, siblings. Maybe even a girlfriend.

And I just took that from him.

I tried to keep my face blank for the cameras, knowing any sign of weakness would ruin any chances I had of getting sponsors.

But I can't shake the feeling that it is their was of weeding out the weaklings, the ones that are too scared to kill. That's the difference between life and death I suppose.

I shook my head to try and get all of these feelings, these suspicions out of me. They were not going to help me stay alive, let alone win the Games.

I closed my eyes, wishing for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Shadow," Fabian whispered, lightly shaking me on the shoulder. My eyes flickered open and I was surprised by the amount of light in the cave.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, seeing the wild look in his eyes.

"I heard some people talking outside a minute ago. I think they're gone but..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, okay. Breakfast and then we're gone," I said, pulling myself out of my sleeping bag.

Thankfully, my underclothes had dried during the night, so I put them on and ate a few berries.

"What's in Telemachus' pack?" I asked, looking over at Fabian.

"Oh, uh," he looked in the pack. "Um, first aid kit, another three knives, some wire, a torch and some crackers," he looked back up at me a shocked look on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your cheek!" To be honest, I had kind of gotten used to the throbbing during the night, but of course, as soon as he mentioned it, the pain became near unbearable.

"Good thing we've got the first aid kit then," I joked, as Fabian fumbled towards me with it.

I sat still as he cleaned it out with water and covered it in a sort of tape.

"I guess that's the best I can do for now," he muttered, dividing the rest of Telemachus' pack between us.

"Okay, let's get going," I said, heading for the shield of water.

"Uh, Shadow? I think I found a better way," Fabian pointed towards a small walkway at the back of the cave.

A walkway, in the dark, towards God knows where.

I sighed and walked towards it, picking up the torch.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Tah-Dah! **

**Just an idea I want to run past you guys: Would you read a story which is the 74th Hunger Games from a girl living in the Capitol's point of view? 'Cause the idea's been in my head for awhile, and I might start it when I'm finished with my Maximum Ride story (which is probably going to end soon)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of that.**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The torch illuminated the dark passageway, the roof dripping with water.

"Ick," I muttered, brushing off the droplet that landed on my shoulder. Well, it was this or hypothermia, and the latter would hardly be helpful.

I gulped and continued down the passage, claustrophobia settling in. I was used to the bright open orchards of District Eleven, not caves and dark enclosed places. It was only designed to _just_ fit any one of us, and surely one of the bigger tributes – like Goliath – would have been crouching.

This place would have been well suited to one of the tributes from District Twelve. They had all their mines, didn't they?

We carried on for a while when we reached a crossroads.

"Uh, which way now?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know!" I almost shouted, The pressure was becoming too much. Here I was, fighting for my life, fighting for _Fabian's_ life.

I had just killed another human being, and despite the benefits here in the arena, nothing could take away the guilt.

I wanted to curl up and bawl my eyes out. I would have too, If it weren't for the cameras everywhere. And of course, Fabian.

"Um, if it's any help, that way seems to go upwards," he whispered, pointing towards the passage on the right.

"Then we go this way," I said, walking into the left tunnel. You could hear the emotion raging in my voice, but I pretended it wasn't there.

We continued on in silence, the ground getting increasingly steeper. I could tell Fabian was worried about me, and I sighed inwardly.

He kept on reminding me of Fynn. Yeah, they were brothers, and yes, Fabian basically looked like Fynn's 'mini-me', but that's not what I was getting at. Fynn used to always know when I was depressed, when I needed company, and when I didn't need company.

I thought back to our goodbye. I was surely not the first, and definitely not the last tribute to do what I did.

Thinking of Fynn made me think of home, of Dad, and of Sun. I fingered Sun's good luck necklace, and if she was watching right now, she'd know I was thinking of her. Call it twin telepathy. She was a bit like Fynn, except she didn't care whether you _wanted _company or not, she'd be there, and you'd normally be thankful.

A pang of longing flickered through me. I wished I could have the comfort of my sister.

But if she were here now, I'd be signing her death certificate. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I stole a glance at Fabian, who looked incredibly tired, and even younger than twelve. He looked almost helpless.

If only someone who _deserved _to die had volunteered for him.

My thoughts immediately flickered to my now ex-boyfriend Markus. I remembered how hurt I'd been when I'd seen him with Daisy, the 'queen-bee' of District Eleven.

How little the revenge I got was.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I wished I could have killed _him_ instead of Telemachus. It would almost be pest control, with the kind of vermin he is.

But since that was far from happening, and my fairytale land of Markus being dead wasn't going to happen anytime soon (unless he spontaneously combusted. I wouldn't mind that) I just wanted to get back to District Eleven.

That was the only place I could avenge me so-called 'lover'.

* * *

"Uh, Shadow?" Fabian asked, his voice yanking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I replied, in better control of my voice compared to before.

"There's an opening there," he pointed to the right. "Want to check it out?"

"Oh, go on," I said, waving him forward. He bounded towards the opening, poked his head out and froze instantly.

He turned and looked at me, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Careers," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long at updating! And sorry it's so short! However, I've already started the next chapter, so that will be up possibly later tonight.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow, another chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

"What?" I hissed, not bothering to mask my outrage. I came up behind him, and sure enough, the tunnel opened up into the Career's camp. Thankfully, the entrance was concealed by a large shrub, allowing us a little vision.

"We have to keep moving Dayna!" the girl from District One – Jewel – said.

"Oh, who really cares about getting to the top-" Dayna began.

"I do! Hell, all of us except for _you_ care about it!" Jewel screeched.

"-We should just focus on surviving," Dayna finished, not showing any sign of hearing Jewel's last statement.

I heard a scuffle and a boy's voice yelled, "Enough! Would you guys just can it!"

Of course, that ended with a punch thrown at the boy's face.

"Should've stayed quiet, Rika," another boy murmured to him as Rika stumbled back. He nodded in agreement holding a hand over his eye.

The two girls bickered and squabbled, never once making a move to kill – not what your average brain-dead Career would do in this situation.

The other two boys stood back, and one had an unmistakable grin on his face. Some ally.

I wanted to go out there and wreak havoc. I was sure I could send them flying up to the top of their precious mountain if I really wanted to. I probably would have too, if it weren't for the little problem of exposure. If the Capitol found out, I was as good as dead.

Of course, you could argue I was as good as dead here, in the arena. Anyone who says that would have a point, but all I know is I'm going to go down fighting.

I kept my eyes trained on the Careers, when one of them – Jewel – looked our way.

"Lets get out of here," I whispered, my voice fresh with fear.

We crept backwards slowly, and as soon as we were out of earshot, we broke into a run.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as we sprinted down the passageway, not daring to look back.

I think we ran half a kilometer out of sheer fear.

"You think they saw us?" Fabian gasped, slumping against the tunnel wall.

"I hope not," I said, panting. "You want some food?"

Fabian nodded and I passed him a few berries, throwing a few into my own mouth.

I sat down next to Fabian, feeling as though I'd run all the way up and down the mountain.

I was tired, scared and furious. I wanted to go home.

"So what do we do now?" Fabian asked. "Go back and fight them?"

The furious part of me wanted to say yes, to cause these miserable numbskulls pain. But the part of me which hadn't gone insane knew it was a bad idea.

"No," I said. "Let them fight it out amongst themselves." _It's better than having more blood on my hands._

"Set up cam here tonight then?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, pulling out my water bottle. "This is about as safe as it gets."

* * *

"I wonder what everyone's doing back home," Fabian murmured.

"What?" I asked, his pondering catching me by surprise.

"I wonder what everyone's doing back home," he repeated.

"I would hope they're glued to their television sets, watching us," I joked, beaming at Fabian.

"I don't mean it as a joke Shadow," he said, looking at me seriously. "Are they happy we're still alive, or mourning just because we're here? Do they think we stand a chance?"

"I-"

"Do we even have a chance to survive?"

"Of course we do, Fabian," I managed, tears threatening to flood my eyes.

"Don't lie," Fabian said. "I know the Hunger Games can only have one winner. I'm not an idiot. One of us has to die."

"I know," I whispered. "We have everything to lose and nothing to gain. It's a cruel, cruel world."

We sat in silence for a few moments until Fabian spoke again.

"I wonder what it's like being dead," I nodded, and he continued. "We know people who are dead – Your mom, my uncle - but we can't exactly ask them." Fabian's uncle had died in the war against the Capitol, saving his brother from a bullet. Fabian was one at the time, but he always looked at him as a kind of hero.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out anytime soon," I said angrily, my eyes becoming increasingly damp. "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

With that, he finally curled up inside his sleeping bag. Peace at last.

Don't get me wrong, Fabian's a nice kid, but I couldn't stand any more talk of death and the Games. I just wanted a few hours where I could pretend I was living in some kind of fairy tale.

And I guess even that's too much to ask for.

* * *

**A/N: Tah-dah! A couple people have asked why Shadow isn't using her telekinesis much, and I hope the reason why is explained in this chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! I'm happy 'cause I'm off school for two weeks. So now I don't have any excuses to not update.**

**Oh, and I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Olivia, 'cause it's her birthday and Poisonous Flying Squirrels with Gills are awesome.**

**Okay, now with the chapter...

* * *

**

"We're getting out of here today," I said, eying the dripping roof of the tunnel. It was so claustrophobic in here, _and_ we were running out of food and water.

Fabian nodded quickly. "But how do we get out?"

"My best bet would be the Careers left their camp yesterday, so we should be good for using that opening," I said. "Besides, it's either that or hypothermia from the lake again."

"Point taken," Fabian nodded again, shoving his sleeping bag in his pack.

We proceeded to remove all traces of our camp, and I couldn't help feeling guilty about how little food we had. I couldn't expect to keep Fabian or myself going on this.

And yet, I remembered a time when this was all my family had for one day. Of course, thinking back to those days made my stomach growl.

"Let's go," I said, slinging my pack over my shoulder and willing my stomach to shut up. Knowing my luck, it would rumble loudly when we're trying to sneak up on – or away from – someone.

I scanned the Career's camp, a still-smoldering fire in the middle and food packaging lying scattered around the place.

_Well, they don't bother concealing anything,_ I thought, though a part of me wondered what it was like to be feared so much that not many would dare challenge you. I knew none of the tributes would hesitate to take me down.

That was one of the things I hated most about the arena.

"All clear," I whispered to Fabian, walking out into the clearing. I took a deep breath, forgetting for just a moment that I was trapped in an arena full of people who wanted to kill me, and that millions of people were watching me right this second.

And believe me, that's not easy to forget. I guess that's one way of describing how happy I was to be out in the open air, surrounded by trees, not hard-packed clay walls.

It was bliss.

But in my life, bliss never lasts long.

The cannon fired, and my head whipped around. The death wasn't here.

The bird's chirping went silent, and a hovercraft appeared a little further up the mountain.

"Careers," I murmured. Now would probably be a good time to leave.

"We should probably go..." Fabian trailed off, mainly because I began walking stubbornly down the mountain. I didn't know why, but I was furious. Not with the Careers or any of the other Tributes, but with the Capitol. In my eyes, they had just taken another innocent life for no particular reason apart from revenge.

"Hey, wait up!" Fabian called, running to keep up. I paused until he'd reached me.

"Quiet down, would you?" I hissed. "The Careers are out there!"

I began to storm off again, but Fabian kept pace with me. "Are you even watching where you're going?" he asked angrily. "You're going _up_ the mountain. _Towards_ the Careers. Do you have a death wish?"

I stopped then, looking him in the eye. "Of course not."

"Right. Then we'd better go this way," he said evenly, moving to walk across the mountain.

I had to admit, the boy was smart. He did the logical thing, not the instinctual thing.

Maybe he'd actually stand a chance without me.

* * *

We hid up in the trees at around three o clock, hoping that the Careers wouldn't notice us. We could see them arguing in a open patch in the dense forest, and it was as close to entertainment as we could get.

"Ugh! Seriously, Rika! You're impossible!" A girl yelled.

"That's rich coming from you, District One!" a boy – presumably Rika – shouted back.

"Jewel! My name is Jewel! Don't brand me by my district!" Jewel shrieked.

"Oh, would you two just can it!" Another girl yelled.

"Whatever, District Two," Rika said.

"Again, with the districts!" Jewel yelled.

"Ugh, guys, Dayna's right. Shut up already," the boy from District One said.

"You know what?" Jewel said. "Screw this."

She took out a menacing looking knife and thrust it into Rika's heart.

"Up yours, District One," he choked falling to the ground. The cannon fired for the second time today, and the Careers left, still bickering with each other.

_This has to be keeping the audience entertained, _I thought, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. I took a swig of water, looking down on the stream I'd collected it from. We'd collected berries and roots on our way here, but when we'd heard the Careers arguing we'd scampered up this tree.

I looked out over the forest as a hovercraft came to collect Rika's body.

_One more down,_ I thought. I didn't even want to know how many were left to go.

"Hey, do you want to go down and do some more gathering?" I asked Fabian. He nodded and we lowered ourselves out of the tree.

An hour later we had as many berries and roots as we could hold, refilled our water bottles and were about to settle in a tree for the night.

And then the cannon fired. Again.

It was a wonder the audience didn't get bored.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that's a bit short. The next couple of chapters will probably be boring, just as a heads up.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! Well, this chapter is likely to be boring. Don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

**

Three of us down in less the twenty-four hours. That was the most deaths in one day, not counting the bloodbath at the Cornucopia.

My eyes flickered quickly to Fabian, and I relaxed as soon as I saw him sitting a branch down from me, mirroring my alarmed expression.

"Wonder who that was," he whispered.

"I don't want to stick around long enough to find out," I muttered, watching the hovercraft swoop in about a kilometer from where we were perched. I swung down from the tree, beginning to walk in the opposite direction of where the hovercraft... Well, hovered.

I turned and watched Fabian scramble down to stand beside me.

"You do realize the sun's beginning to fade," he said. He made a good point, and I probably would've been stumped if I wasn't prepared for his logic.

"We'll just put a little more ground between us and the Careers while we still can," I said. "Better than staying here and having to fight them in the middle of the night, right?"

"You have a point there," he agreed reluctantly. Like me, he preferred to be right. Then again, who would enjoy being proven wrong?

We carried on walking in silence until the sun was on the brink of disappearing over the horizon, then we climbed a tree for the night, sticking to the stronger middle branches.

Almost as soon as the last tendrils of light left the arena, the death toll was being projected on the sky.

The sad thing was, there were people here who looked at this as an accomplishment, not bothering to think of the lives they had taken.

Of course, you could say I was as bad as them, but at least I knew what I had done.

The first projection on the screen was that of a petite but fierce blonde girl. Jewel, from District One.

"She's the one who died before," Fabian murmured. I didn't have time to answer him, because the next image was lighting up the sky, with a bold four underneath it. Rika, the Career whose death we witnessed. I felt almost sorry for him. He was taken completely by surprise, no chance of defending himself.

_That's one less person for you to kill, though,_ my logical side reasoned, and though it had a point, that wasn't the way I wanted to think.

Despite the Capitol's intentions, I didn't _want_ to be turned into an emotionless monster, killing people for the sake of killing.

That was – and still is – the Capitol's job.

The final image was of the sullen boy from District Seven, whose name escaped me. Before I had time to rack my brains for the name to match the face, the anthem was playing and the sky was dark again.

"How many are left?" Fabian asked.

"Well, there's us," I began.

"Yeah, that's two."

"Two of the Careers," I said. "The boy from One and the girl from Two."

"That's four."

"The arrogant boy from Twelve," I said. "Ryne."

"That's five," Fabian said. "Is that all?"

"There's one more, I think," I said. "But..."

"You can't remember?" Fabian guessed.

"Gee, was it that obvious?" I joked sarcastically. "Do you have any idea?"

"Nope," Fabian said. "I'm as clueless as you are."

"Ah well," I reasoned. "Maybe we should just get some sleep."

Fabian nodded as I pulled out my sleeping bag. I knew the next few days would be exhausting and demanding. There were six of us left in the arena.

Six of us left to kill each other.

* * *

I woke to sunlight filtering through the treetops, when I came to a realization.

"We had no-one on watch last night!" I whispered in alarm. I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag, standing up on my branch. I made my way over to where Fabian slept, shaking him softly.

"Wh... What?" He murmured.

"C'mon, get up!" I whispered frantically. As soon as he was fully awake, I walked back to where my pack and sleeping bag lay.

I shoved my things into my pack, leaping straight down to the ground. Probably not the best idea, as my body tensed with ground shock.

"Hurry up Fabian," I hissed up the tree, trying to mask my pain. "We'll eat on the way."

I watched as Fabian messily stuffed his sleeping bag in his pack, clambering down to join me.

"Okay, let's get out of here," I said, shoving a few berries into my mouth.

We continued on, hunting and gathering along the way. I was lucky enough to nail a squirrel (thankfully not a poisonous flying squirrel with gills this time) with one of my arrows. Fabian managed to spear a small fish with his knife, and I promised we'd cook it come nightfall.

We traveled close to the stream, refilling and purifying our water bottles when we had to.

The only exciting part of the day was when the cannon fired, the loud _BOOM _echoing through the forest.

And as sick as it was, I was already hoping it was one of the Careers.

Call me a hypocrite, but I probably would have slapped anyone who said something like that to me. Actually, I wanted to slap myself for thinking like that. I was no better than the Careers.

Fear washed through me. I'd always said I wouldn't let the Capitol control me, influence me.

I wished life was simple, that humanity wasn't so cruel to each other.

I wished I wasn't so easily swayed by circumstance.

"Wonder who that was," Fabian mused.

"We'll find out tonight," I said, my tone harsher than I intended. He let the subject drop, and we carried on in silence, though my head was raging with thoughts begging to be voiced.

Things that I wouldn't dare say with cameras tracking me everywhere.

I wanted to brutally murder every single person in the Capitol for forcing me to become exactly what I conspired against.

A monster. A murderer. Call it what you like, it was what the Capitol were forcing all of us to become. They wanted us to become copies of them.

I was too weak with fatigue and hunger to fight their psychological games. Sure, I'd slept and eaten here in the arena, but nowhere near enough. I wasn't starving, and I wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion, but it was just enough to make me feel weak, make my will bend and turn me into a killing machine.

After all, isn't that what the Hunger Games is all about? Killing?

I was being sucked into a game I'd never wanted to play.

* * *

The sun died quickly, and as dusk settled over the mountain I built a small fire.

"We'll camp about half a kilometer away," I explained, acknowledging Fabian's worried look.

I cooked the squirrel and the fish quickly, warming myself by the fire as I did so.

While they cooked, the sky turned dark and the anthem played above our heads.

Then the seal of the Capitol faded, replaced by a picture of a girl with the number 5 beneath her.

"She's the one we couldn't remember," Fabian said.

I nodded mutely. I felt strangely guilty for her death, though I'd had no hand in it.

And yet, through the guilt there was satisfaction. That was one less person for me to kill.

I pulled the warm meat from the fire as Fabian banked it. I stuffed the food in my pack.

"We'd better get moving," Fabian said, starting to walk to the east, away from our fire and the thin tower of smoke it emitted.

After about half an hour of walking we settled into a tree, getting a reasonably good feed – for once.

"Five of us left," Fabian remarked, and I knew what he was thinking. We were so close to going home.

"Let's just hope it's not one of us who go next," I said in a monotone, shrugging further into my sleeping bag.

"Can you take first watch?" I asked, passing him my bow.

I had only just seen his nod as my eyes flickered shut.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is possibly the longest chapter I've written for this story. To be honest, I don't know how I did that. **

**Anyway,**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is likely to be a short and boring chapter. Just as a warning.

* * *

**

The next day was much the same, wake up, hunt and gather, walk as far away from the Careers as possible.

At least, that's what we thought we were doing.

The truth was, we didn't really know where the Careers were. Personally, I was happy with that. I had gotten sick of them just watching their antics.

We continued along, trying to stay close to the stream. We'd finished the fish at around noon, so we speared a few more while we collected water.

The whole day was pretty boring, until it came to the middle of the afternoon.

The sound of trumpets echoed around the arena, followed by the voice of the head Gamemaker..

"Hello, remaining Tributes," the voice boomed. "I am pleased to announce that there will be a feast tomorrow at daybreak. It will be in the Cornucopia. Have a nice night."

"A feast?" Fabian looked puzzled.

"We have enough food," I assured him.

"We should go," he said, catching me by surprise. "Hide in the trees. Watch."

"What?" I hissed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Think about it. You have a bow and arrows. You could pick people off from the trees," he reasoned.

"Fabian-"

"Neither of us will win if we don't take risks," he cut me off.

"If we do this, who's to say someone won't spot us?" I questioned. "They could kill us in a heartbeat. They would _want_ to."

"Well, if you won't come, I'll go alone," he said stubbornly.

I glanced around evasively. A few years ago, Sun and our friend, Skylar, had given me an ultimatum similar to this, except with less dire consequences (which, in my defense, didn't seem so small at the time)

I had caved then, so you can guess what I did this time.

"Fine. We'll move towards the Cornucopia in the early morning," I said. "But right now, let's focus on finding somewhere to sleep tonight."

* * *

As night began to fall, we lit a fire, cooking our fish. Like the night before, we cleared the site fast and sat in a tree.

"When are we going to leave?" Fabian asked. It scared me that he was _excited_ for something that was sure to end in death.

"We'll get some sleep first," I said. "Start going at around two o clock."

"Okay," he said, taking a bite into the remaining squirrel.

"I'll take first watch," I continued. "I'll wake you to switch in a few hours."

"I guess I should get some sleep now then," Fabian said, partly to himself. He pulled his sleeping bag out from his pack and curled up inside of it, falling asleep almost instantly.

He didn't seem to stir when the anthem played and the seal lit up the sky, showing no deaths.

That would all change tomorrow, though.

I sighed and gripped my loaded bow in my hands, thinking of what Fabian said. He wanted me to go out there and kill almost everyone.

Sure, I could kill someone when they're trying to kill me, but in cold blood? I didn't think I could do it.

I sat staring into nothingness for a while, draping my sleeping bag over my shoulders.

After what seemed like forever, I gently nudged Fabian awake and handed him my bow and arrows.

_Finally, _I thought. _I can get some sleep.

* * *

_

Fabian woke me at around one o clock, handing me a piece of fish. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.

"We should get going soon," he whispered, handing me back my bow. We packed up our things and crept out of the tree.

"You sure about this?" I asked in a murmur.

"Sure I am," he said, but he didn't really sound sure.

"We'll live," I whispered reassuringly. _Hopefully._

We stalked silently through the forest, nerves on red alert. Anyone could be following us right now.

Ah, the joys of tribute paranoia.

When we reached the Cornucopia, we managed to find a tree Fabian said would be a good sniping spot.

And as the first tendrils of light flickered across the plain, a table covered in food erupted from the golden horn.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it would be short. I'll try and update again tomorrow (which here, is actually in twenty minutes...)**

**Anyway, review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I didn't particularly like that last chapter, but here's to hoping this one's good.

* * *

**

Almost immediately, the cocky boy from District Twelve – Ryne – ran for the table, stuffing the first thing there in his mouth. Then a knife went whizzing past his ear, and he scooped up a bunch of food and ran.

"Oi, you!" a voice shouted at Ryne. "You took my food!"

As far as I could tell, Ryne just scampered further away, but the voice calling to him seemed to forget. He was transfixed on a figure across from him.

"I'm surprised you showed up, Dayna," he called.

"I could say the same about you," she retorted. "I thought you were so desperate to get to the summit."

"That can wait until you're dead," he snarled.

"Bring it."

The two of them charged, and all I could think was, _So much for their alliance._

I had to admit, it was pretty amazing watching them fight. They both used knives, trying to slice each other into ribbons. And if it were someone else they were fighting, they would be shreds all over the grass.

But they were to good for that.

The girl – Dayna – was fast like an arrow. There would be a second where I'd think she was a goner, but then she'd spring up, almost unharmed.

The boy – Goliath – was just plain brutal. Dayna would manage to get a small cut in and he wouldn't even wince.

So the pair of the kept trying to hack away at one another, and Fabian and I stayed silent. I stole a glance at his expression, and I could tell he was scared out of his wits. I was too.

I knew then if I ever faced one of them in hand to hand combat, I'd be dead.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered urgently to Fabian. He nodded, in a daze with fear. Poor kid.

We leapt from tree to tree for a while, to cover as much ground as we could.

We hadn't gotten far when the cannon fired.

"I wonder-" Fabian began.

"Less talk, more escape," I told him, leaping to the next tree. I just hope whoever won that little battle was taking their time at their own personal buffet table.

Despite my lack of sleep, my survival instincts kicked in and before I knew it, it was midday and we were a _long_ way from the Cornucopia.

"Okay, rest," I muttered, sitting down against the trunk of a tree. As soon as I pulled out my canteen, I drained it.

"Any idea where the stream is?" I asked, my eyes darting around.

"Nope," Fabian said. "We'd better take it slow now though."

Before we carried on again, we ate another fish between us.

"And we need more food, too," I grumbled. "Perfect."

Fabian didn't say anything, and I could tell he was still a little disturbed from the fight earlier. I wanted to say something, but it would have probably ended in me screaming about the Capitol. Then the Capitol would try and kill me.

That's not exactly on my to-do list.

We began walking again, bit slower now. After about half an hour, we stumbled upon the stream again.

"Why don't we just stop for the night now?" Fabian asked. The idea sounded so tempting. Today had just been so exhausting.

"I guess," I agreed. "I'll take first watch."

We refilled our canteens and left them purifying, and climbed up a tree.

Fabian fell asleep instantly, and managed to sleep until the anthem played at nightfall.

He sat bolt upright, the way I would've if I'd had a bad dream.

The picture was of a girl with the number two beneath her.

"Four of us left," Fabian murmured.

For the first time since I got here, I thought there might be a chance I could get home.

Fabian offered to take watch from there, so I leant him my bow again. I crept into my sleeping bag, and tried to sleep.

For a while, I couldn't sleep. But when I finally did, it was far from pleasant.

_Blood. I was surrounded in blood. And bodies. Somehow, I knew it was _me_ who killed them. All of them._

_But not all of them were tributes._

_I could see my mother, my father. Sun and Skylar. I could see my mentor, Drake. I could see Fynn, his brothers and sisters. Fabian._

_They were all ringed around me, along with my fellow tributes._

_And I liked it._

_I felt glory in the killing of these innocent people. I wanted to kill more._

_I turned around, and my eyes saw something no-one should ever see._

_I saw myself, skin ashen, no heart beat. Dead._

_I looked down on myself. Except it wasn't me. I was wearing a tailored suit, and I had soft hands that had never seen a hard day's work._

_I knew instantly I was someone from the Capitol._

I woke suddenly, breathing heavily. I knew that what I had just seen was what the Capitol wanted me to be.

Exactly what I refused to be.

* * *

**A/N: So, four tributes left. Out of curiosity, who would you sponsor out of the remaining four?**

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another chapter! This could get interesting.

* * *

**

"What's the matter?" Fabian asked, staring at my shocked expression.

"Nothing. You need any more sleep?" I asked, trying to calm myself. It was only a dream.

"Actually, yeah," Fabian admitted. It was around two in the morning, so I agreed to wake him at first light. I took back my bow, and sat a branch above where he slept, keeping my eyes trained on the forest.

There were two people out there trying to kill me. Granted, I was trying to kill them too, but either way, three of us had to die.

_Three of us._

My mind was racing. I stole a glance at Fabian, who was soundly asleep now.

If I wanted to go home, I'd have to kill him.

What was it Fynn told me?

_"I don't want to lose either of you. Find a way around it." _

It was hard to believe that conversation was only about three weeks ago. So much had changed.

For one, I realized I was naïve to think that both Fabian and I could survive. The Gamemakers would just lock us in until one of us went mad with starvation and killed the other.

_So just kill him now,_ the darker side of me coaxed. _He has to die if you want to go home. If you want to _win.

I looked over at Fabian again. It would be so easy to kill him now, while he was sleeping, while he was vulnerable. He'd never see it coming.

No.

I couldn't kill Fabian. Ever. If there's one thing most tributes agree on, is never kill your district partner. If you got home, there would be hell to pay.

I turned away and told the dark side of myself to shut up.

I stared out into the forest, refusing to think. Just stare blankly. Moonlight illuminated the forest, but it looked almost sinister, just like the Games.

I sat motionless until just before dawn, when I leaned over to wake up Fabian.

_He's still alive,_ I thought, but I knew his days were numbered. After all, there were four of us left and only one could survive.

"What are we doing today then?" Fabian asked.

"I guess we'll see," I told him in a monotone, handing him some fish.

We ate a bit, and packed up our camp in the trees, leaving it behind in the dust.

We spent the morning hunting and gathering, as usual, and things only started to get interesting towards noon.

We hadn't really caught or gathered much, so we just finished off the fish along with a few berries. We sat by the stream, trying to appear relaxed, when we were really just scared.

Then we heard someone screaming something, but almost cackling too.

"You'll never catch me!" The boy called, and I could tell it was Ryne. The cocky tone to his voice was unmistakable. I could also tell that he was far enough away that we didn't have bother moving. We just sat, listening intently.

A frustrated growl echoed through the forest. Either the Gamemakers unleashed _another _big cat, or Goliath was mad.

"This sucks," Fabian muttered, almost low enough for me not to hear, so I assumed he was just talking to himself.

He wouldn't be the first one.

In the end, the two other tributes stopped taunting each other, and no cannon was fired. I doubted they had teamed up, so one must have evaded the other.

We continued along the stream for a few hours, trying to pick off any animals we saw along the way.

"This one's mine!" Fabian muttered, spying a rabbit a few feet away.

"Fine," I told him. "I'll be in the clearing over there, gathering."

Fabian nodded and bounded after the rabbit. I moved into the clearing, finding a patch of berries. I knelt next to the bush and began collecting them.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"SHADOW!" Fabian called, fear prominent in his voice.

I jumped up as if an electric shock had jolted through me.

"How could I have been so _stupid_?" I gasped, bolting towards where I had last seen Fabian. I had just let him go and fend for himself, when there were two people out there, intent on seeing his face in the sky tonight. I should have gone with him, I should have...

"SHADOW!" Fabian yelled again.

"Oh, just shut up you puny little punk," a gruff voice said and I knew he was a goner.

Goliath had him.

I sped up, crashing through the bushes, and then I saw them.

Goliath had Fabian in a headlock with a knife to his neck. Blood was dripping down from Fabian's leg, and I could tell he had put up a struggle.

"Well, I'm surprised you showed up," Goliath said, in a voice like a gang leader. Actually, if he was a gang leader back in District One, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Let him go," I said firmly, my arrow pointed straight at his heart.

"I don't think so," he muttered in a sing-song voice. He pulled the knife across Fabian's throat, blood dripping from it. He pushed his body away from him and held his knife, poised to throw.

Then the cannon fired, it's blast echoing in my ears like a million obnoxious trumpet players.

It was then I knew there was no hope for Fabian.

Fury engulfed me, a wave of anger, seeking revenge.

I moved the bow to aim at his head, staring him down. Fabian's corpse lay between us, and I wouldn't look down. As soon as I looked at it, I knew I'd be a weakling. Easy pickings.

Goliath threw his knife straight at my face, and I would of hit me right between the eyes if I hadn't of reacted quickly.

I slowed the knife and stopped it in midair, resting an inch away from my face.

I plucked it out from in front of me, throwing my bow on the ground.

"My turn," I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: That was fun to write! Apart from the Fabian-just-died bit. Not so great.**

**It was quite funny, I kept thinking of the prophecy from Harry Potter when I wrote the line _"After all, there were four of us left and only one could survive."_ Did anyone else think that?**

**But anyway,**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, update! Sorry I took so long. School started again (NOOO!) and I've been busy. Anyway...

* * *

**

The knife was a small dagger, a perfect throwing knife. I threw it with deadly accuracy. It lodged precisely in line with with his heart.

"What... are you?" he croaked, his body curling in on itself. His mouth bubbled with blood.

"_I'm _alive," I hissed, getting up into his mangled face. The face of a dying boy.

I kicked him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. I heard his final breath wheeze out of his lungs, and the moment his head cracked against a conveniently placed rock, the cannon fired and I knew he was dead.

Good riddance.

I took a deep breath and made myself look at Fabian's dead body for the first time.

His skin was pale and his eyes were lolling into the back of his head.

There was a light dripping of blood coming from his leg wound, and an uncontrollable gushing from his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly, tears stinging my eyes. His was the first death here which actually felt real to me.

I wanted to stay longer, but I knew the hovercraft would be itching for me to leave so they could collect the bodies. I wiped a stray tear from my eye and bounded into the forest, picking up my bow and arrows on the way out.

I didn't know where I was going. Hell, I couldn't even think straight. All I knew was that it was only me and Ryne left in the arena.

And I was going to make damn sure I got home.

Gusts of wind pounded on my back, making it impossible to hike upwards.

_So they want us downhill, _I thought, though I couldn't fathom why. Didn't they have a big weapon up the top of the mountain? Wouldn't they want Ryne and I – the final two – to fight to the death with it?

"Just keep going Shadow," I muttered. "Just keep going."

So I trudged downwards, not really paying attention to where I was going. I was just letting the wind push me wherever.

After a couple of hours, the wind died down, causing me to slump on a gnarled tree root. The mid-afternoon sun had disappeared behind thick grey clouds, making the atmosphere as gloomy as I felt.

Fabian was dead. The promised I'd made back home were gone. Vanished. I just couldn't begin to comprehend what this would mean.

What shocked me the most, was that I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill someone else.

Now would _not _be the time to piss me off.

I reached into my pack for my bottle of water, and the minute I took a sip, I realized I was completely dehydrated.

I stayed leaning against the tree for a while, but I soon became restless.

There it was again, the need of killing someone else. It seemed like I had lost all humanity, and I was becoming the Capitol's pawn.

I wanted to be able to deny it, but I couldn't. I was full of rage, and most likely unstoppable.

I pounded my fist against the tree in fury. Probably not the best idea. A jolt of pain shot up my arm, making me jump up in recoil. I jumped around, clutching my throbbing hand in my chest.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered, the words coming out harshly, like the sting of a bee.

I didn't really know what to make of that.

After a while, I managed to stop jumping around and just held my sore hand, contemplating my next move.

Thinking about it, I had one person to kill, then I was home. Out of the cold arena, and back into the warm confinement of the Capitol.

It was a choice between me and Ryne, life and death.

And I think it's obvious who I chose.

I slung my pack back on my back and headed further down the mountain with a purpose for once.

Kill Ryne.

I felt like an assassin.

I broke into a sprint for about ten minutes, until a rancid smell burned my nose.

"Ugh!" I moaned, clamping my sore hand over my nose. Which hurt. A _lot_. I almost cried out in pain when I remembered there were cameras watching me. I took a deep breath and looked down by my feet, where the smell was coming from.

The flying-squirrel-thing we'd killed earlier was lying at my feet, oozing green pus.

I carefully stepped over it, continuing downwards.

Then I reached a familiar clearing.

The clearing I'd found Fabian in on the first day.

I glanced around and my eyes widened.

Ryne was here.

Oh, this'll be fun.

* * *

**A/N: I would've made this chapter longer, but I'm being begged for the computer. So, this'll have to do.**

**Anyway, I'll try not to take too long for the next chapter.**

**Review? **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Another chapter!

* * *

**

"Ryne!" I called, my voice as cold as ice, booming through the clearing. I sounded powerful and superior – and nothing like myself.

Ryne emerged from the bushes in the other end of the clearing, wielding a small mace.

"What do you want?" he called back, trying to mimic my tone. Unfortunately for him, his voice quavered a little, and his eyes were wide like a puppy's.

"Isn't it obvious?" I glared at him, pointing my loaded bow straight at his head.

"Uh, do you have to do that?" Ryne stalled, gripping his mace tighter.

"Well, yes," I told him. "You know how it works."

"And you think I'll just give up?" he scoffed. "_I _will be the victor. _I _will be the one going home."

"That's where you're wrong," I said. "But don't worry, I'll tell your family you love them on the victory tour."

I didn't know what I was saying. Normally, I wouldn't be so harsh. But today I was overrun with the fury of Fabian's death. I wanted someone else to feel the pain I felt – the loss of a friend.

Ryne glared at me, and I imagined smoke coming out of his ears.

Then I made the mistake of laughing.

Ryne let out a growl and began charging, his mace held high. I jumped out of the way and ditched my bow again, drawing my knife.

He started chasing after me, swinging his mace around like a monkey.

"Amateur," I muttered, dodging his blows. That seemed to infuriate him more.

He charged faster, catching me off-guard. His mace grazed my cheek, and blood began to drip from the wound.

I snarled at charged at him with just my knife, kicking him square on the chest before he could react. He stumbled back a few steps, and I reached forward and snatched his mace, throwing my knife out of sight.

Ryne looked me in the eye and balled his fists in absence of a weapon. I smiled deviously, weighting the weapon in my hands. This was going to be a cinch.

I swung the heavy mace towards Ryne, almost hitting him. He made a grab at the handle of the mace, and I smacked it away with the spikes. He hissed in pain and balled his fists tighter, a red liquid I knew to be blood dripping from it, as it he were squeezing a red lemon in his fist.

I held the mace high and swung at him again, but he managed to duck out of a clear blow to the head.

And I swung again, and again, occasionally getting a scrape in, but never anything serious.

Then Ryne bolted.

It was completely unexpected. One minute I was swinging at him, the next he was running away. Instead of chasing him, I let him get some distance.

Then, I threw the mace.

For a normal person, the mace wouldn't have gone far. Maybe bounced and grazed his heels. But I wasn't normal.

I guided the mace to the soft spot in the back of his neck, right where the head connected with the spine.

A spike lodged inside and he dropped to the ground. I ran over to him to dislodge the mace, in case he had survived, though I doubted it.

The shot was too clean.

I flipped him over so I could get a good look at my final kill. Blood bubbled from his mouth and his eyes were wide open in shock, but somehow, he managed to mutter his final words.

"I... I hope you weren't kidding about my family," he uttered, blood making his voice distorted. "Tell them... tell them..."

I nodded slowly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the cannon fired for the last time this year.

Trumpets blared, announcing my victory, but I barely noticed them. I was too overwhelmed at what I had just done.

I dropped the mace and ran from the body, tears streaking down my cheeks. I tried to look triumphant, but the truth was, I was just scared.

I just hoped the people in the Capitol would put the tears down as ones of joy.

A hovercraft appeared overhead and dropped down it's ladder, allowing me to stand on it and let it freeze me in place. As soon as the ladder had lifted me inside and released me, a group of doctors in sterile white coats came to my side, eying all my bruises and scratches.

They bandaged the worst of my wounds and let me sit on a chair by a window. My eyes were growing heavy, and I was just about to pass out when my eyes registered the scene outside.

I had done it. I had left the arena for good.

So why did I feel like something was wrong?

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. Shadow won.**

**One of my friends told me I should kill Shadow, just to be different. But I have other plans...**

**Anyway, review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And... Another chapter, as I'm sure you've guessed.

* * *

**

When I woke, I wasn't still in the hovercraft. I was in a small room containing only the bed I lay in. No windows, doors, nothing. The room smelled like antiseptic, and it was soon apparent why. Tubes were running into my arm, and a drip was stationed beside me.

For a moment, I was still locked in the Games, and I stiffened, thinking the drip was poison. My breathing quickened and I tried to wriggle around and get the tube out of my arm, but I was restrained by a thick band around my waist and arms.

It took me a second to realize that the Games were over. I was safe.

Well, supposedly safe, anyway.

A piece of the wall slid away – revealing how they actually got me in here, which I had wondered – and a heavily scarred boy emerged, carrying a tray with a small amount of food on it.

"Um, hi," I said, my voice a bit raspy. The boy nodded sadly and placed the tray on my lap, pressing a button to raise the bed to a sitting position.

I smiled at him, trying to think of something to say, and when I finally did, he was almost at the door.

"What's your name?" I asked, and as soon as I said it, I regretted it. A sad look crossed his face and he shook his head, telling me what I didn't really want to know.

He was an Avox.

I milled this new information over in my mind as he left the room. I'd never met an Avox, but we'd been taught about them. Some of the people who committed war crimes were turned into Avoxes, and they were a cautionary tale back in District Eleven. A reason not to challenge the law. No-one wants their tongue chopped off, or whatever it is they actually do to Avoxes.

I sighed and turned to the try of food that was placed in front of me. All it was was a bread roll and a little bit of cheese.

"That's it?" I whispered to myself in astonishment. I had expected my first meal back at the Capitol to be a little more grandiose.

I ate the food and leaned back against the bed, thinking. I had only just realized that while I was safe in this hospital bed, twenty-three kids don't make it to this stage every year. Sure, more die in the Districts from starvation, but those deaths are peaceful, not televised for the country to see.

I shivered into unconsciousness, just wanting this day to end.

* * *

When I woke again, there was no band around my waist restraining me. I sat up and my hand instantly moved to where the tube was inserted into my arm. Nothing.

I couldn't have been out of the arena long. Maybe a day? I was surprised they were letting me out this quickly. Then again, I hadn't really received that many injuries in the arena. I remembered other Games, where the Victor had half his guts hanging out when the trumpets sounded. One year, the winner was unconscious before the hovercraft had even arrived.

Compared to that, all I had was scrapes and bruises.

A pile of clothes lay on the foot of my bed, so I assumed I had to get dressed. I swung out of the bed and took the clothes in my hands.

Then I dropped them again.

They were the same clothes we wore in the arena. I wanted to run and hide from the Games, but honestly, how could I escape them? I was a victor now. Victors can't escape the Games.

Realizing that there was no escape, I slowly picked up the clothes and put them on. I assumed I was free to leave, so I walked in front of the wall which I knew lead out of here.

Sure enough, the wall slid open to reveal an empty corridor, where there seemed to be no doors. At the other end of the hall sat a glass elevator. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I walked towards the elevator and was about to press the call button when the elevator lowered in front of me.

"Shadow! You're out!" Drake exclaimed, stepping out of the elevator, followed by Pixie and Minnie.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What do we do now?"

"We have to get you prepped for your presentation!" Pixie said, and just then, I remembered how much the Capitol accent annoyed me.

"Okay, then," I said. "Prep me."

* * *

**A/N: This would have been longer, but I was about to get kicked off the computer and I really wanted to update. So here it is. I'll try and update again soon.**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well, here it is...

* * *

**

Minnie lead me back up the elevator, all the way to District Eleven's floor in the Training Center. I didn't even pretend to be happy, walking through the hallway and past Fabian's old room without a second glance.

I was a Victor. Victors have to appear above everyone else – the ultimate celebrities. I couldn't afford to show my pain at Fabian's death.

Minnie however, was babbling excitedly the whole way.

"I can't believe you won!" she exclaimed. "No, I _can_ believe it. You're amazing!"

"Thanks," I muttered, my sullen tone not throwing Minnie off at all.

"Oh, you're welcome," Minnie said, as if she'd just said the nicest thing in the world.

Of course, what she thought was brilliant – in this case, becoming a Victor – was like a curse to me.

We walked into my room, (which was still mine, apparently) where my prep team, Dessa, Nea and Heidi awaited.

And, typically, they were about ten times more excited for me than Minnie. That in itself should be enough to run away screaming.

I didn't, though. I just stood there and accepted their compliments, and as it turned out, I didn't have to say that much.

After the initial excitement, Minnie instructed the trio on what to do to me, and left. They began work on me, chirping away in their silly little accents and possibly giving me a headache for the next five years.

After getting their commentary on the Games (which I didn't really want to hear) and having them prep me (which I wished could take five minutes instead of hours)

Eventually, Minnie came back holding a garment bag and a pair of golden high heels which looked like pure, ankle-snapping death.

I gulped, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Uh, I don't have to, uh, wear those, do I?" I asked, gesturing towards the shoes.

"Of course you do silly! What did you think you'd be wearing? Flats?" She laughed as if flat shoes were the most absurd thing she'd ever heard of.

"Oh, uh, how silly of me," I said evasively. I guess a part of me hoped that if I got on her good side now, I wouldn't be wearing something completely crazy at any stage.

"She's learning!" Minnie squealed, followed by an echo from the prep team. They reminded me a bit of ducks. Minnie was the mother duck, and the prep team were her ducklings, following her everywhere.

Okay, bad analogy, but you get the point.

Minnie forced me into the heels, placed a delicate gold bracelet around my wrist and handed me Sun's necklace.

"Such a pretty necklace," Minnie whispered to me, and for once, it actually sounded like she meant it.

"It's my sister's," I found myself telling her. Only then did it occur to me that I would be going home in a few days, to see Sun, and Skye and Fynn.

Fynn.

I sighed inwardly. When I got back to District Eleven, he'd be grieving for a death which I probably could've prevented.

"Well, it's very beautiful," Minnie said softly, yanking me out of my trail of thought.

Minnie unzipped the garment bag then, revealing a floor-length royal blue gown. A gold chain belt wrapped around the slim waistline, and now I understood why the death-shoes were gold – a color I'd thought was odd at first.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked, and at that moment, I realized she thought of me as an equal, not just some Tribute.

No, I was a Victor now, one of Panem's most highly-regarded celebrities.

"It's amazing," I told her honestly. She helped me into the gown and placed me in front of a mirror.

The first thing I noticed was that I practically radiated superiority. It was as if I were a Queen. I looked a lot taller, one of the only positives about the heels, but I also looked older. More mature, somehow. As if my time in the arena had made me age about five years.

I looked nothing like the scared little child I was inside.

My dark brown hair flowed down past my shoulders in a shiny, straight waterfall, and my obsidian eyes sparkled against my creamy skin.

The makeup was dramatic, but it didn't make me completely unrecognizable.

"You look so beautiful!" My prep team chorused. They were so synchronized it would be easy to believe that they'd rehearsed.

"Thanks," I told them. "You all did a wonderful job."

I think Dessa almost fainted. Nea held onto her arm tightly and thanked me for my kindness. Then they had to go and get ready themselves, so they left, along with Minnie.

After a few minutes of waiting in my room, Pixie came to take me to, well, wherever it was we were going.

She lead me to what was obviously underneath a stage, where a metal plate – not unlike the one which raised me into the arena – waited in the middle of the room.

"You'll be going on in about fifteen minutes," Minnie told me, then she left me alone in the huge room.

After what felt like another five minutes, Drake joined me in the room.

"I never had a chance to formally congratulate you," he said. "So congratulations."

"Thanks," I said.

He studied my face for a moment then whispered, "You didn't really want to win, did you?"

I gulped and nodded my head in agreement.

Drake opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by loud applause from above.

"I'd better go," he said. "Remember, act like you're enjoying watching everyone die, okay?"

I nodded again and stepped onto the metal plate as Drake hurried off.

I had to wait about another five minutes before the plate finally raised me to see the the crowd before me, all chanting my name.

Tim Flickerman made a few comments about me which I didn't listen to, then lead me to an ornate throne in the middle of the stage. About ten cameras were trained on me, and I knew at that moment, every citizen of Panem was watching me.

I settled into my seat as the first pictures appeared on the television set before me.

I didn't know how I was going to keep a cool expression for three hours.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: And yet another chapter!

* * *

**

Let me tell you this now, the three-hour compulsory viewing of the Games was _not _pleasant.

The first half hour showed the reaping, training scores and interviews. I tried to keep my face impassive as twenty-three dead children came back to life on the screen in front of me. I didn't really want to see Telemachus' little brother calling out to him as he took the stage. I didn't want to see how well Goliath played the crowd in his interview. I just wanted to push the Games to the back of my mind, never to think of them again.

But life doesn't work like that.

So just when I thought I was close to being pushed over the edge, when they showed Fabian's concluding statement in his interview.

"_I _will_ win."_

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. I wanted to scream at someone to turn the television off. I had to bite my lip to stop myself, and a glance towards the cameras reminded me that I was being constantly filmed.

_Get a grip,_ I told myself.

After the interviews, then began the Games themselves.

They showed a shot of the meadow the cornucopia was nestled in, then switched to a shot of the mountains summit.

All it was was a small hut, but one thing I noticed was that it had a chimney with a thin trail of smoke coming out of it.

I thought of how much better off I would've been if I'd reached it. Then again, I thought of how much fighting there would've been over control, and realized my decision was the best one.

The camera flipped back to the Cornucopia, where the gong had just rung out. They showed me fleeing the scene, and then they began to show the rest of the bloodbath.

One part especially caught my eye.

As Fabian snagged his backpack, they boy tribute from District Six came up behind him with an axe. He was about to swing it, when a knife caught him in the throat. His hand went slack and the axe thumped to the ground beside his foot.

"Run!" the girl shouted, and I recognized her as the tribute from District Ten. Imogen, I think her name was.

No sooner had she called out to him, a shuriken flew into the side of her head and I saw her attacker – the girl from District Six.

As the rest of the bloodbath played through, I just stared at the screen blankly, not taking any of it in.

This girl – Imogen – had saved Fabian's life, but why? Sure, he was the only twelve-year-old there, but did that stop anyone else trying to kill him?

I ended up with the conclusion that this Imogen girl was a nice person, and I wished I'd had the chance to know her.

The bloodbath ended, and a kind of heavy orchestral music thumped in the background as shots of the Careers dominated the screen. Sure, they showed shots of the other tributes too, but it was clear that for now, they were the most interesting people to watch.

Then they showed me meeting up with Fabian, and I'll admit, my jaw clenched in anger. The Capitol was responsible for this boy's death.

The Games began to play through, covering each day in a short burst, only really showing the deaths.

I felt a pang of guilt as the battle between me and Telemachus commenced, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to see a replay. The only thing that comforted me was the fact that I could easily push the blame of the death onto the Capitol.

I sat rigidly on the throne, forcing myself to smile as the cannon fired, signifying Telemachus' death.

Luckily, the moment didn't last long, and soon, the screen showed other people killing each other, which was thankfully unrelated to me.

As much as I tried to act interested in the Games, I'll admit I zoned out through about half of it.

Then the last day flicked onto the screen, going straight into that afternoon. I braced myself against the back of the chair, trying my best to look emotionless. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy, and I was sure that the little box in the corner of the screen was glued to my face, trying to capture every single emotion that played across it.

I wished that I could've closed my eyes and blocked my ears, and erased these minutes from my memory entirely. But no, I was forced to sit through it and look like I _enjoyed _it.

I'd thought the Games were bad, but making us victors sit through and watch it seemed like a whole other torture in itself.

My final hours in the arena flickered before my eyes, taunting me with the ghostly look in Fabian's eyes as he dropped to the ground. As my battle with Goliath was relayed in astonishing detail, I noticed something I _really _shouldn't have done.

My 'trick' with the knife. Caught on camera. And I had no idea how I could play it off.

_They can't kill you, _I thought. _You're a victor now. They won't kill you._

But for some reason, I wasn't so sure.

I tried to settle my alarmed expression and concentrated on the background, not on the violence that dominated the screen.

By the time I had calmed myself and had brought up the courage to actually _look_ at what was happening, I saw myself dancing around like an idiot over my sore hand. Instead of burying my face in my hands like I wanted to, I let out a short giggle, surprising myself. Almost instantly, the crowd started chuckling with me, but then they hushed each other so as not to miss a single second.

I swear, this city was _odd. _What I thought was torture, they thought was_ entertainment._

It looks like they weren't kidding when they said it was a dog eat dog world.

I focused my attention back on the screen, and I knew the three hours must almost be up, because a shot of myself moving in to attack Ryne filled it.

"_Ryne!"_ I heard myself call, and I was shocked by the hostility that flooded my voice. I hadn't sounded like that, had I?

"_What do you want?" _I stared at the screen in horror as Ryne's tone set in. His voice had been shaking, whereas mine had been sharp like a million stabbing knives.

I plastered a triumphant look on my face as the rest of the battle played through, the mace lodging into the back of Ryne's head. I tried to ignore it until the final close up of my face faded out and I was left with a black screen and a crowd of eccentric, cheering people, but it was a hard task. All I could think of was the guilt that consumed me, and I knew I'd have to fulfil Ryne's dying wish, and give his family his message. It was the only thing left that I really _could _do for the poor, dead child.

_Well,_ I thought. _None of the others would've done this if they'd won. It counts for something._

I composed my expression and sat smiling in the throne as President Snapdragon walked onto the stage. I particularly hated this man. He'd been the one who'd ordered the destruction of District Thirteen, and probably the one who had consented to the death of my mother, if not enforced it.

I didn't know how long he'd been President – I think they'd brought him in when the old president had been assassinated during the war, or as the Capitol liked to call it the 'Dark Days'.

The President glided across the stage in the same graceful manner as he had for the last eleven years, accompanied by a little girl carrying a crown on a cushion. President Snapdragon stopped in front of me, and placed the crown on top of my head. He turned to the crowd and motioned for them to cheer, smiling brightly. It was actually a bit creepy, but I turned to the crowd and grinned myself.

_I've done it, _I thought, as the crowd whooped and cheered for me. _I've survived the Hunger Games._

I bowed, and after a few minutes, I was lead off the stage to attend the sponsor banquet.

Great. More acting happy when I really wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: And, there it is. One thing I have to ask, is: Who's excited for Mockingjay?**

**Anyway, please review and everything!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello there! First off, I have passed 100 reviews! Thanks a lot! Seriously!**

**Also, a lot of you said who isn't excited for Mockingjay, and I have to take your point there. Oh well, only a couple more days. Unfortunately, the day I'm supposed to get it (I pre-ordered it), I have a music festival and a Science Fair prize giving. -sigh- I am going to be extremely tired next week.**

**Anyway, you probably didn't want to know that. Chapter.

* * *

**

When we reached the President's house – no, house would be an understatement. The thing was_ massive._ When we reached his _mansion _I was struck by how fancy it was.

I stepped out of the car and tried to take in as much of the scenery as possible before I was whisked inside.

Large lawns full of lush green grasses and bright flowers stood on either side of the cobbled pathway which lead to the door. The mansion towered before me, about eight storeys of pure beauty.

It was made with a white brick, a somewhat simple background which let you appreciate all the other details.

Towering, golden Greek pillars stood on either side of the door, reaching up to the fifth storey and holding a balcony in place. Window boxes bloomed with bright red flowers, and before I'd had the chance to appreciate even half of the exterior, I was taken inside.

I thought for a moment about how hard it was to believe that the man who'd essentially blown up District Thirteen lived in such a grand place. In my opinion, he deserved to be locked up in some putrid-smelling grotto, unknown, rather than given the celebrity treatment.

But since when had my opinion counted for anything? When had it stopped President Snapdragon having an amazing home?

I didn't get to see much of the interior until we reached the banquet hall, and even then it was so crowded with people, all with some eccentric and outrageous style. All I could really see was the people, and a long table filled with delicacies.

One thing I found out that night: Although it's classed as a banquet, it's really a let's-see-how-many-pictures-we-can-take-with-the-Victor night, so I didn't get to eat that much.

Nevertheless, I tried to keep a smile plastered on my face as I posed with sponsors I never knew I had. I hadn't received a single gift in the arena, so I'd assumed I didn't have any.

So, the whole point of the night was basically mingle, talk to people, and try to stay as optimistic as possible – which actually seemed pretty pointless to me.

By the time I got back to my room in the Training Center, the first beams of light were creeping over the horizon, so I flopped down on my bed and effectively passed out. I slept until Pixie came to wake me. We slipped down the hall and I ate a small breakfast, finding that I had no appetite whatsoever. And you know what? I didn't blame myself.

Well, I did. I blamed myself for the death of all those innocent children in the arena, but honestly, how was I supposed to feel? Overjoyed at their demise? All over Panem, twenty-three families were mourning over a loss which should not have occurred.

I'd gotten through about half a bowl of porridge when my prep team arrived, leading me back to my room.

Personally, I didn't think there was much for them to do, but somehow, Dessa, Nea and Heidi managed to find something to do for two hours. Then, Minnie came in with a garment bag (how many of those did she have?) and shooed my prep team out to finish by herself.

She unzipped the garment bag, to reveal a short black, made of some sort of shiny fabric. She babbled away as she slipped it on me, the fabric falling to my knees. She added a few accessories and altered my make up slightly, the shoved me in front of a mirror.

The dress was sleeveless, and it floated around my knees. A fine silver chain belt was fitted around my waist, matched with silver high heels (Minnie obviously hadn't realized how much I detested them yet) and a small, diamond-studded owl pendant dangled from my neck.

"Why an owl?" I asked, fingering the delicate necklace.

"Well, owls are creatures of the night, right?" She paused and looked at me for approval, so I nodded. "And shadows and night go together."

I nodded again, understanding her logic which I had never known she'd possessed.

"Anyway, do you like your hair? Heidi thought it might be risky, but.." She trailed off as I studied the elaborate hairdo in the mirror. It was pulled into a smooth bun with a sweeping side fringe.

"Risky?" I asked, a slight chuckle creeping out of my mouth. "It's beautiful!"

really, I didn't know where I was pulling all this optimism from. I just hoped I'd be able to keep it up during the interview.

Minnie thanked me about a hundred times until I pointed out that the interview would be starting soon. She then lead me down the hall to the sitting room, which had been cleared, leaving only two chairs facing each other. There was no live audience, which made me feel a little better about the whole thing.

Only a little.

As we walked into the room, Tim Flickerman stood up from one of the chairs to greet me.

"Hello Shadow!" he said, as if he were announcing it to the whole building. "How's our Victor?"

"I'm good," I replied, nervousness starting to become noticeable in my voice.

'Nervous?" he asked, and my hopes of no-one noticing evaporated into thin air.

'Maybe a little," I admitted cheekily.

"You'll do fine," he told me.

"I hope so."

"Here, take a seat," he gestured to the seat on the right, settling back into his own chair. I sat down, and before I could even think about getting a grip on my nerves, the camera crew were counting back from five and we were being broadcast to all of Panem.

Tim greeted the audience and started on the questions. He asked about Sun's necklace, which lead to Sun herself, which lead to quite a bit about friends and family, which – inevitably – lead to Fabian.

"So, did you know Fabian before you came here?" Tim asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. He was my friend's little brother."

"So, you felt the need to protect him?"

I plastered a blank look on my face to hide the emotions boiling inside of me. "I suppose I did," I said, in a tone which clearly stated the matter as closed. What I didn't say was, "_Fat lot of good my protection was."_

"Okay. Now, I have to ask, what was going through your head when that mace lodged in Ryne's head?"

_Oh god. Not this. Anything but this,_ I thought, but I managed to spew out some complete lie of an answer.

"Well, I guess part of it was 'Wow, I actually hit him!' but another part was kinda glad it was all over," I said, trying to put a bit of sincerity in my voice. Lucky for me, the Capitol is populated with a bunch of gullible eccentrics, so they would probably believe every word I said.

Tim nodded, asked a few questions in closing and wished the crowd a good night. The cameras were switched off and everyone began to cheer and hug me, and to be perfectly honest, I had no idea why. I just plastered on a fake smile and accepted the embraces. Then I had to get whatever I wanted back from my room – which was only really Sun's necklace – and then I was lead out to a car. With a few shouted goodbyes to Minnie and my prep team, we were off again.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. The next chapter will probably be the last. Which leads me to the question: to sequel, or not to sequel? I do have an idea, but I just want to know if you guys would read it.**

**Anyway, review?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Why, hello there! I finished Mockingjay, and that's all I have to say about that. No spoilers and all that. Although I have to admit, telling friends who haven't read it yet random characters and saying they die is rather amusing. The looks on their faces! And then when they scream "YOU JUST RUINED IT FOR ME!"Anyway, enough about that.**

**Well, this is most likely the last chapter. I put up a poll for the 'to sequel or not to sequel' dilemma, so if you guys could vote on that, it would be awesome.**

**Anyway, onwards with the chapter.

* * *

**

The first thing I did was head straight for the bed in my room. I know, I know, it was a bit pathetic, and I was probably supposed to be somewhere else, but I was so tired I didn't really care anymore. I was _through _with caring.

As soon as my head thumped against the soft pillow my eyes drooped, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep and dreaming.

Actually, sound asleep was a lie. I think I had the worst night mare anyone could ever have.

It started with me lying face down in grass. The fresh smell filled my head, but there was something off about it. A slight trace of something else hanging in the atmosphere. I flipped myself over and took in the scene that surrounded me.

Bodies lay ringed around me in perfect circles. Closest to me were the people I'd killed in the arena. Ryne. Telemachus. Goliath. The next ring was the other tributes. Fabian. Then my family and friends from back home. The rings of bodies seemed endless, further than my eyes could comprehend. Standing by my side was a man from the Capitol – the same man I'd been in my dream back in the arena.

"We're proud of you Shadow," he said. "You've proven worthy to the Capitol."

He looked at me up and down, his posture radiating superiority. His graying hair was combed perfectly, and his suit was a solid black with the occasional glimpse of a crisp white shirt.

Then he just suddenly left. No warning – Just turned around and paced calmly from the spot where I stood, dumbfounded. Only in the company of dead bodies, as if he wanted me to make conversation with them.

"I'm not your slave, you know!" I called out.

"Oh, Shadow, I think you are," he said, his dark eyes boring into mine with a harsh intensity.

I woke with a start, the man's parting words ringing in my ears.

_I think you are._

I swung myself out of bed and prepared for the day, not actually knowing how it would be spent. I showered, scrubbing the unnatural makeup from last night from my face. I dressed and sauntered down the hall for breakfast. As it turned out, I had missed the recap of my interview. I didn't particularly care, but someone – I was hard-pressed to remember who – practically dragged me with them to watch a recording of it.

They said something about.. "It will be good for you."

As I watched the recording, I wondered, _how did I win these Games?_

In the past, Victors had normally been cocky, arrogant and genuinely happy that they had won, with a few exceptions. But I had been as scared as a mouse. I was surprised people had actually _congratulated _me on such a horrible performance.

Though, I supposed in the Capitol's eyes, the Victor can do no wrong.

Nothing interesting really happened on the way home, apart from one conversation with Drake after dinner.

"_How are you coping?" he asked, concern touching his voice._

"_I'm fine. Why?" I replied cautiously. Ever since the arena I'd been careful with people, never knowing who was my friend and who would stab me in the back without a second thought. I guessed the paranoia never really went away._

"_I remember when I first won the Games. I was terribly confused. I still am. Who am I? What have I done? What will it be like when I get home?" he said, firing the rhetorical questions at me carelessly, not realizing they were exactly the questions I wanted the answers to. "I tried to focus on the positives, but all the negatives kept coming back and flooding my mind."_

"_I know what you mean," I said. "And I think I'll be confused for a while."_

_He nodded. "I can understand that. Hell, I haven't even sorted it out yet. But I've been told it gets better after a few years. They focus on the more recent Victors."_

"_Fresh meat," I muttered, and Drake nodded again. _

"_Personally, I can't wait until all the publicity is over," Drake said. Sometimes, It was hard to forget he was still only seventeen. He seemed abnormally mature for his age, and I was sure it was the Games that had done it. _

What he'd said had been true. I just wanted this whole thing to be over. The publicity, everything. I wanted to just crawl into the deepest hole imaginable and wait out the 'the-crowd-is-in-love-with-you' period.

But no, I never get what I want. I get what others think I want.

By the time we arrived back in District Eleven, I was so homesick it was all I could do not to barge through the crowds and sprint home.

Instead, I stepped from the train in a rather orderly fashion and plastered a fake smile on for the cameras.

But the smile wasn't fake when Sun crushed me in a hug the moment I set foot on the platform. She mumbled things I couldn't hear, and I could've sworn she was crying.

"I missed you," I told her, holding her tightly. I scanned the rest of the platform for people I knew. My father was there, along with my friend Skye. Some other kids from school. A camera crew which took up half the platform. To my disgust, Markus.

And as much as I searched and searched, the only other people I could see were Fabian & Fynn's parents, with their younger siblings, Storm and Theon.

But no Fynn.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's a cliffhanger ending. If I don't do a sequel, I might add an epilogue to this. But anyway, vote on my poll!**

**Oh, and I got asked what my idea was for the sequel, if I wrote it.**

**Well, basically, it would be the Victory Tour and the next Games, where Shadow is a mentor. And the Fynn thing at the end there would be explained.**

**Anyway, review? Please?**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: As you can see, I decided against the sequel. I felt like it would most likely be boring for half of it, so yeah.**

**I will leave you with this.

* * *

**

It's funny how quickly people can change. Not just people, but whole lives, just because of a single decision. And along with that fact, they say there is a reason for everything. Sure, it _could _be true, but in some cases, you want to strangle whoever came up with the reason. Take the Hunger Games for example. Some bright spark came up with the idea, justified it, and left Panem with the best and worst part of the year, depending on your point of view.

Me? I think of it as the worst. Every year, I am forced to mentor the children of District Eleven. I always though it was easier for the people back home who didn't know the kids that well. I was forced to get to know them, then pretend not to care when they died. For a while, I used to believe that every kid had a shot at winning, but after that... Let's just say I wasn't myself. When you win the Hunger Games, there's no real going back to your old life. Every Victor learns that the moment they step back on the soil of their own District. Well, that's when I figured it out, anyway.

When I couldn't see Fynn on the platform, I'd hoped it was some kind of mistake. But I had a bad feeling, and – unfortunately – my bad feelings are usually right.

He would barely look me in the eye, much less talk to me. If I was smart, I would have left it alone. Gone on with my life, however messed up it was.

But I wasn't smart, and my first encounter with him after the Games was not a pleasant one. It was a week after I had returned from the Capitol. I hadn't seen Fynn, so I went looking...

"_Fynn," I tapped him on the shoulder as I stood behind him in front of the river. He turned around, startled for a moment, then went back to scooping up water into a bucket._

"_You can't just ignore me!" I said._

"_Watch me," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the gushing water._

"_Fynn, I don't even know what I did wrong. At least enlighten me on why I'm being shunned."_

_Fynn paused for a moment, letting go of the bucket. It plunged into the river and started to make it's way downstream, where Fynn couldn't reclaim it. He sighed and turned to me._

"_Are you really so blind that you can't tell why I'm angry at you?" he asked._

"_Like I said," I told him. "Enlighten me."_

"_Fabian's dead, Shadow. Is that not reason enough?"_

"_Surprisingly enough, I want a better reason than that," I said sarcastically._

"_Then I can't help you," he said simply, turning to leave._

"_So that's it, then? You just walk away and pretend I never happened?"_

"_It's not like that," he defended._

"_Then what _is _it like, Fynn?" I countered._

"_Complicated."_

"_Oh, so I guess it's so complicated my puny brain can't handle it?"_

"_That's what I'm saying," he snapped, storming off away from the river._

"_I wouldn't have picked you as a hypocrite you know," I called._

"_And I wouldn't have picked you as a murderer," he shouted, but I could have sworn there was a hint of pain in his tone which I hoped I wasn't imagining._

I still haven't found out why Fynn was ignoring me, or if I was imagining the pain in his voice. The hostility has remained between us the past five years, and to be honest, if it ever evaporates I will be astounded.

The last five years have been... well, interesting. I mentored for the first time, and there's no worse feeling than the one you get when you see the tribute you mentor brutally murdered for all to see. I have to put on a brave face for the cameras (which are less frequent now, as predicted) when truthfully, I wish I had died in the Games. Call it survivor's guilt. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that I am sending these kids off to die. If there was another way, I'd take it. I can picture myself rotting away for the rest of my life, always dreading the annual Games. Actually, I'm pretty much there now.

No-one ever said being a Victor was easy.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end. Sorry to those who wanted a sequel, but as I said before, it would most likely be boring.**

**Anyway, I am planning another Hunger Games fanfiction, which I hope will be up in the next month.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading. May the force be with you.**


End file.
